Algo entre nosotros
by phadium
Summary: Ambos estaban enamorados pero también ambos temían al rechazo [MakoHaru]
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: **__Bueno lo único que quiero decir es que esta historia se me vino de repente a la cabeza por lo que (y sinceramente) todavía no la tengo muy bien creada pero si les interesa la historia con gusto les digo: ¡A leer! _

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Algo entre nosotros.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

***PRIMER CAPITULO***

Siempre se le habían acercado por conveniencia. Al ser inteligente, bueno en los deportes y en los estudios, es por eso que siempre trataba de ser distante con las personas a su alrededor. A él nunca le gustaron ese tipo de relaciones en las que no hay un sentimiento de cariño por la persona que convive con él o que se relacione con él. Makoto, Nagisa y Rin siempre supieron eso por lo que para ellos no había ningún problema respecto a su personalidad.

En especial Makoto.

Él siempre estaba a su lado, sin importar nada, a veces a él no le gustaba eso ya que siempre se comportaba como una madre que sobreprotege a su hijo. Al principio no lo soportaba pero por su personalidad no decía nada, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a eso.

Y se refería a él como una madre porque él lo entendía como una. Sabía lo que pensaba, cuando deseaba algo, cuando estaba feliz, triste y todo que tuviera que ver con ese tema.

El en verdad quería a Makoto porque él siempre estuvo ahí con él y como dijo antes, él siempre lo entendía a la perfección. Lo quería mucho, _más _de lo que debería. Claro que, él no se debía enterar de eso porque en verdad le temía a la reacción y rechazo que pudiera tener hacia él una vez que se enterase.

Aunque le tratara igual que a los demás no significaba que para él era solo unos más de los poco amigos que el tenia.

No.

Era obvio que él no sabía demostrar sus sentimientos y por esa misma razón su personalidad no le permitía sobrepasar los límites que esta le ponía. Nunca supo decir '_te quiero' _o '_los quiero' _a ninguno de sus amigos. Nunca pudo abrazar a ninguno de los que estaba cerca de él porque sus límites se lo impedían y cada que trataba de pasar sobre ellos simplemente no podía.

Admiraba a Nagisa por la sencillez con la que podía expresarse, con la sencillez con la que sonreía y por eso mismo también admiraba a Makoto. Su personalidad hacia que te sintieras tranquilo cuando estabas cerca de él, su sonrisa podía tranquilizar a cualquiera. Era una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, luz, bondad y a aparte a él le encantaba que se la dedicara a él (aunque no todas las veces). Junto con sus ojos verdes, como si fuera una selva en la que te pudieras perder en cualquier momento, su cabello tan suave y a la vez esponjoso, su espectacular cuerpo que pareciera que fue especialmente hecho para él y su voz… ah! Su voz que te hipnotizaba cada que la escuchabas. Para Haruka, Makoto era perfecto.

Aunque claro está que él nunca se lo iba a decir. Había pensado una vez, ya hace mucho tiempo, en decírselo a Nagisa o a Rei pero rápidamente descartó la idea ya que fácilmente corría el riesgo de que algunos de ellos se lo dijeran, algo que él, no le agradaba en los más mínimo.

Cuando entraron a la preparatoria había pensado en la posibilidad de decírselo ya que….bueno, hacía poco que habían comenzado las clases y él podría hacerse amigo de otras personas pero luego recordaba su tan "agradable" personalidad y mejor lo dejaba. Podía hacerse el que no le importaba nada pero en verdad le dolería el estar solo, aunque no lo demostrara. El antes había estado bien, solo, pero cuando se hizo amigo de Nagisa, Rin y Makoto se terminó acostumbrando a su compañía y cuando menos se dio cuanta, ya no quería estarlo. El no soportaría que le dejaran.

Menos si lo hacia Makoto.

Para el, él era muy importante y si le llegara a pasar algo no podría soportarlo. Tal vez exageraba pero para él no era así. Al principio solo era una preocupación de amigos pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el ojiverde, cosa que le costó mucho, su preocupación subió de nivel. Algo que entendería cualquiera que estuviera enamoradísimo de alguna otra persona.

En pocas palabras, él estaba muy enamorado de Makoto y no dejaría que le pasara algo porque si no, el daría su vida por él.

_**N/A:**_ _Si han llegado hasta este punto del primer capítulo en verdad le quiero decir que les quiero mucho. Como dije allá arriba, aun no tengo la historia muy bien planeada que digamos por lo que (si es que quieren) poco a poco la voy a ir creando (aunque claro que me tardaría un poco en hacer los capítulos por la misma razón)._

_Los quiero mucho. Besos y por favor…. Si quieres me encantaría que me dejaras un review diciéndome si te gusto o no. _


	2. Chapter 2

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

**Algo entre nosotros.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

***SEGUNDO CAPITULO***

Se habían conocido por casualidad. Él vivía un poco cerca de donde vivía haru solo que su casa donde se ubicaba era distante a las escaleras por las cuales subía cada vez que iba a recoger a haru para que se dirigieran a la escuela o tan solo cuando iba de visita.

Cuando vio al ojiazul por primera vez fue cuando él iba saliendo de su casa y vio bajar al pequeño por las escaleras y tratando de ser amigable lo saludo esperando una respuesta que nunca llego. Al principio le pareció un poco irrespetuoso pero a la vez le causo interés, vamos que no siempre se encuentra a un niño tan desinteresado en las cosas y con una mirada que parece estar en otro lugar menos en el indicado. La segunda vez que lo vio se animó a acercársele logrando que esta vez el niño le hiciera caso y también consiguiendo saber su nombre y en qué casa vivía exactamente para ver si algún día lo visitaba.

_Haruka Nanase_, era como se llamaba, su nombre (al igual que el de él) era un tanto afeminado, bueno no es como si a él le importara mucho eso pero al parecer a "Haru-chan" (como le llamaba en ese tiempo) si, ya que cuando le pregunto su nombre se lo dijo en un tono tan bajito que tuvo que preguntarlo una segunda vez y cuando lo escucho se dio cuenta del porque la vergüenza que sufrió en ese momento al decírselo. Recuerda que esa vez soltó una pequeña risita, pero no porque se estuviera burlando del niño, si no por el pequeño sonrojo que apareció en haru esa vez.

Él llegó a ir varias veces a la casa del ojiazul y ahí fue cuando conoció a su abuelita y se podría decir que en un tiempo tuvo mejor comunicación con ella que con el mismo haru ya que muchas de las veces se ponía a hablar con ella, ( si no lo hubiera hecho en un futuro ni siquiera hubiera sabio varias cosas que le conto la abuelita sobre haru) e incluso le llegó a ayudar en los que aceres de la casa porque a veces el más pequeño o estaba dormido o se quedaba en su cuarto haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

Por parte de la abuela se enteró que los padres de haru vivían en una casa distinta y que por eso nunca estaban y también que ellos siempre mandaba el suficiente dinero para los gastos de la escuela en la cual estudiaba el de ojos azules (que por cierto era en la misma en la cual él había ingresado) y para todo lo que se necesitase para el sustento de la casa.

La verdad, había veces en las cuales se preguntaba si esa era la razón (de que sus padres no estuvieran con el) por la cual Haru era así de frio e indiferente con la gente o si era por que en verdad no le interesaba absolutamente nada en lo cual poner su atención.

Cuando pasaron los años y la abuelita de Haru murió creyó que este estaría destrozado y era obvio que así era pero como desde que lo conocía su actitud de "no me interesa nada" no le permitía mostrar abiertamente como se sentía y , Makoto, ya sabiendo eso, pidió permiso para ir a la casa del pequeño y una vez que llegó no dijo nada, solo se dirigió a la recamara del otro (sabiendo que allí se encontraba) , subió a la cama en donde se encontraba acurrucado y lo abrazo por la espalda.

Sabía que en ese momento la palabras no eran necesarias, solo espero a que el ojiazul romperá su barrera al menos por unos minutos y así fue.

Aun siendo abrazado se volteó quedando cara a cara con Makoto y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este, se echó a llorar. Lloro a más no poder y hasta llegó a abrazar al más grande con sus pequeños y flaquitos brazos. El otro solo espero y permitió que el pequeño le abrazara, sabía que le regañarían, pero aun así decidió quedarse a dormir con el pequeño abrazado a él. Quería que se desahogara todo lo que pudiera y sin más, después de un largo rato en el cual se calmó un poco, se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente recuerda que Haru siguió actuando como siempre así que rápidamente entendió que él no quería hablar sobre el tema (ni mucho menos de cómo se soltó a llorar el día anterior) por lo que nunca más se volvió a hablar sobre eso.

A los pocos días se enteró que los padres de Haru llegaron a la casa pidiéndole que se fuera con ellos, cosa que el no acepto. Como buen amigo decidió ayudar al pequeño así que les dijo que su hijo ya se estaba quedando en su casa y Haru sorprendentemente le siguió el juego. Después les contó a sus padres y estos aun que primero lo regañaron, terminaron aceptando. Estos fueron a hablar con los padres del ojiazul y también terminaron aceptando.

Antes de irse le entregaron la dirección en donde estaban viviendo para que, si necesitaba algo, fuera con ellos y le contara o pidiera lo que fuera.

Poco después, entre Makoto y Haru se llevaron un poco de ropa para que por fin este último viviera en la casa del de ojos verdes. Aunque al principio Haru no acepto dormir en el mismo cuarto y en la misma cama que el más grande al final se rindió. Muchas veces llegaron a dormir abrazados y esa era la razón por la cual el más pequeño no quería dormir ahí, según Makoto, a él le daba cosa ese tipo de aprecio pero siendo sinceros, a veces lo hacía a propósito para ver la reacción del otro y de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra risita.

Paso un año entero en el cual ambos entraron a 6to de primaria y fue cuando se enteró del club de nado. Al principio quiso entrar solo porque pensó que Haru no aceptaría algo como eso pero al final se decidió y le comento para ver si se animaba a entrar junto a él.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba empezó a darse cuenta de que en verdad se le daba el nadar y también que Haru por fin había encontrado algo en lo cual interesarse y que le gustara de verdad, llegando a competir en alguna que otra competencia que ganaba fácilmente.

Cuando conocieron a Rin y Nagisa rápidamente se hicieron amigos de estos, bueno aunque no fue igual con Rin ya que Haru tardo un poco más en aceptarlo como un amigo cercano como lo era Makoto para él, además de que muchas veces parecía que Rin en vez de querer ser amigo de Haru quería ganarle a como diera lugar en alguna competencia.

Después de la competencia de relevos en la cual competieron Haru y Rin, este último se fue, justo como había dicho y como aquella vez en la que murió la abuelita de Haru, este siguió con su indiferencia hacia las cosas, claro está que la natación no la dejo para nada, bueno hasta que clausuraron el club.

Cuando entraron a la secundaria y Haru repentinamente dejo la natación se entristeció un poco pero eso ya no importaba. En ese tiempo, cuando ya tenía como unos 13 años, decidió comentarle que había un club de nado como una actividad extraescolar pero este, como se esperaba Makoto, no acepto. Pero eso, aunque suene cruel, ya no le intereso tanto. En los tres años que paso en secundaria lo único que le importaba era esa sensación extraña que últimamente le daba cada vez que estaba cerca de Haru.

Esa sensación de querer protegerlo y cuidarlo como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo. De querer pasar todo el tiempo posible cerca de él, platicar de lo que fuera, y aunque poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a esa sensación no podía dejar de preocuparle menos. Casi al terminar la secundaria fue cuando por fin acepto lo que sentía, porque ya llevaba tiempo pensando que era ese sentimiento que tenía por Haru.

No es que no lo aceptara por el hecho de que Haru fuera hombre, no, eso le daba igual, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, SU MEJOR AMIGO, eso era lo que en verdad le preocupaba.

Además de que después de haber aceptado sus sentimientos, los pensamientos pervertidos empezaron a llegar. Si, muchas veces llego a pensar en cosas pervertidas, como el imaginarse a Haru debajo del…. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, jadeando y gimiendo su nombre entrecortadamente de tanto placer y si, también había llegado a tener una vergonzosa erección por culpa de esos malditos pensamientos. Bueno, era un adolescente y todos alguna vez en la vida llegaron a tener ese tipo de pensamientos y más en esa edad que es cuando uno está alborotado…no? _Ah…_ Agradecía que en ese tiempo Haru ya no estuviera viviendo en su casa.

Lo peor de todo era que para el ya casi era imposible el mantenerse calmado cuando estaba con Haru, tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo para no besarlo o abrazarlo cada vez que estaba a solas con él en su casa o en algún otro lugar. Era un poco molesto por que nunca pensó que acabaría tan enamorado de alguien y mucho menos de uno de sus amigos.

Últimamente era un poquito más fácil de sobrellevar, ahora que ya estaba en 2do de preparatoria y tenía 17 años las responsabilidades que tenía le hacían no pensar tanto en Haru aunque el ver a sus dos pequeños hermanos jugar felizmente le recordaba a él y a Haru cuando eran pequeños. Recordaba esos tiempos y suspiraba, cuanto había pasado el tiempo.

Lo único que tenía que decir en este momento era que iba a hacer lo posible para que Haru se fijara en él y le diría cuanto lo amaba.

_Si, le diría cuanto lo ama_.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

_**N/A: **__Bueno aquí por fin el segundo capítulo, espero les haiga gustado y bueno… lo único que quiero decir es que en verdad quiero mucho a las personitas que comentaron y a las que leyeron sin comentar. En verdad me hace muy feliz el saber que les interese mi historia._

_De nuevo gracias y ya saben, si les gusto o no me lo pueden decir en un review._

_¡Los quiero!_


	3. Chapter 3

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

**Algo entre nosotros.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

***CAPITULO TRES***

-_Makoto…._

'_Si estamos solos sería mucho más fácil el hacerlo' "eso es lo que siempre dices cada vez que piensas en como declarártele y mira, ahora podría ser el momento perfecto para hacer lo y no lo haces."_

_-Makoto…_

"_Soy un maldito miedoso, todo el tiempo pienso en cómo debería decírselo pero aun así no puedo, debería de hacerlo en este momento, sí, estamos en la azotea, solos y con la seguridad de que no vamos a ser interrumpidos por nadie"_

_-koto….Makoto…._

"_Si, eso hare"_

-Makoto!

-Eh? …..Ah! Lo siento, que decías?

-Nada solo que desde hace rato parecías perdido y cuando te hable no me hiciste caso…

-Lo siento, de nuevo… bueno es que hay algo importante que quiero decirte.- "_Vamos díselo"_

-Y? Qué es eso que quieres decirme?

La respiración del castaño se volvió un poco más acelerada. En verdad quería decirle lo que sentía, últimamente era en lo único en lo cual pensaba por lo que cuando intentaba decírselo y no podía se la pasaba reprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando llegaba a casa. Incluso había veces en las que se encerraba en su cuarto y se empezaba a dar golpecitos en la cabeza contra la pared. Quería decírselo, de verdad que sí, pero o se ponía nervioso o se volvía mudo en ese momento y ya no era capaz de decir cosa alguna.

A veces el de ojos azules se le quedaba mirando, confundido de tal actitud en el más grande, llevaba días pensando en lo raro que se estaba comportando Makoto pero prefería quedarse callado (como casi siempre) y esperar para ver si esta vez el otro le podía decir eso que tanto había estado tratando el otro de decir.

-Y bien?...- pregunto una vez más el más pequeño

-Que yo….bueno tú….quería deci...- fue interrumpido

-Oye ya casi se acaba el descanso, mejor vámonos

Si Makoto aún no estaba preparado para decirle lo que le fuera a decir, prefería espera, aunque debía reconocer que en verdad estaba intrigado con respecto a eso, tenía bastante curiosidad por saber que era lo que con tanto esfuerzo trataba de decirle el de pelo castaño, pero como dijo antes, prefería esperar y no hacerle creer al otro que estaba forzado a hacerlo.

-S-si…. Vamos….-"_maldita sea, esta vez tampoco pude hacerlo"_

Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta que dirigía a las escaleras y abrieron. Lo que encontraron fue un tanto desconcertante…bueno no tanto para Makoto pero si para Haruka.

Nagisa estaba recargado contra la pared, entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello del que parecía ser Rei (ya que este les daba la espalda) besándose sin preocuparse de si alguien pasaba y los veía. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que los otros dos estaban en la puerta observándolos.

Makoto sin realmente querer seguir viendo le dio un leve empujoncito a la espalda del ojiazul que no se había movido ni un centímetro desde hace rato. A decir verdad, estaba un poco sorprendido, aunque algunas veces llego a notar el cómo se miraban. Al sentir el empujón de Makoto, retomo su camino, sin importarle si interrumpía a los otros dos que seguían besándose pero estos "sorprendentemente" los notaron y sonrojados a mas no poder, Nagisa tomo la mano del otro y sin decir nada, salieron corriendo lejos de ahí.

-Vaya… pensé que al menos se detendrían a explicarnos aunque sea un poco.- comento divertido Makoto que soltó una risita

_-_Olvídalo, mañana los veremos en las prácticas, tal vez ahí nos digan todo.

Bueno no es como si le importara mucho, después de todo Nagisa ya le había comentado hace poco que él había empezado de pareja con Rei, aunque al principio no le creyó por que se seguían tratando completamente igual, pero esto lo confirmaba. Tampoco parecía que fuera algo irrelevante para Haru así que pensó que estaba bien para él. Al menos no era un homofóbico con el cual se tendría que lidiar.

Siguieron caminado hasta llegar al aula, desde hace unos minutos que había terminado el descanso pero afortunadamente el profesor aun no llegaba, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, uno al lado del otro.

En algunas ocasiones volteaba a verlo, como siempre… parecía distante a todo a su alrededor, cuando lo miraba de esa forma no podía evitar recordar cuando eran pequeños, cuando todavía no sentía nada por el más que el cariño de amigos, y cuando todo era menos conflictivo para el al estar cerca o solo con el ojiazul. Esos tiempos en verdad que fueron buenos.

Debía agradecer el hecho de haberse encontrado con Nagisa y Rei en las escaleras, aunque solo fue por unos minutos, logro dejar de tener eso pensamientos tan cotidianos para el por un rato, despejando su mente de su problema que no lo dejaba en paz.

Después de clases caminaron juntos, ya era algo normal pero esta vez salieron de camino y pasaron por un minisúper que estaba por ahí y compraron una paleta, fue algo difícil porque tuvo que convencer a Makoto de que le comprara una a él con su dinero. Al final salió victorioso y con una paleta helada de limón. El calor en esos momentos los atacaba.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino Haru se despidió de Makoto y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su propia casa.

Suspiro.

Algún día quisiera poder besar a Makoto de esa manera o al menos abrazarlo, sabía que podía hacer esto último por que el castaño no le rechazaría o algo por el estilo, y se sonrojo ante esto. Era un poco vergonzoso pensar en esas cosas, porque….bueno, era la primera vez que le pasaba. Sinceramente desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Makoto todo era como algo nuevo para él. El tener la necesidad de estar con el otro, el querer pasar más tiempo con él…. Era un poco frustrante la verdad. Aunque bueno uno se tiene que acostumbrar a lo que tiene, no? Claro que... decirlo era más fácil. Suspiro de nuevo, ya mañana seria otro día y otro intento fallido por parte de Makoto para decirle quien sabe qué cosa.

Lo había estado intentando prácticamente diario, lo que le hacía tener más curiosidad respecto a eso. Pero pensar demasiado en eso le quietaría el sueño así que mejor se dirigió a su recamara y trato de dormir.

A los pocos minutos ya nada le podía despertar.

Como todas las noches, desde hace unas semanas, se empezó a regañar a si mismo por no haber podido decirle nada Haru. Ya estaba un poco harto de tanto intento inútil por parte de él, pero es que simplemente no podía hacerlo y listo, ah! cuanto se enojaba consigo mismo por pensamientos pesimistas como esos. Pero en parte era verdad, él al estar frente al de ojos azules batallaba para hablar, no exageradamente pero si cada vez que se formaba un silencio incomodo entre los dos o al menos para él.

Decidió salir a caminar un rato, tomo su chaqueta y aviso a sus padres. Quiso pasar a la casa de Haru pero sabía que si lo hacía ya no iba a salir de ahí hasta entrada la noche (tomando en cuenta que apenas eran las 9:15 p.m.) así que dio una vuelta hacia la izquierda y tomo camino hasta encontrase con la playa que quedaba cerca de ahí.

Caminó un poco más hasta llegar a una banca de madera que estaba en la parte donde todavía había concreto y se sentó. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y el vapor se hizo presente cuando soltó el aire, a diferencia de la tarde, en ese momento estaba empezando a hacer un poco de frio y también había nubes que declaraban que en poco tiempo llovería.

Aun así decidió quedarse otro rato, quería relajarse aunque sea unos pocos minutos, dejar de pensar en Haru, en la forma de decirlo cuanto lo quería, de dejar de culparse porque no podía y el viento que llego desde hace rato le ayudaría en eso.

Escuchar el movimiento del agua, el viento abrazando su rostro, dándole suaves caricias, percibir el movimiento de los arboles por el soplido del viento que algunas veces llegaba bastante fuerte. Todo eso le relajaría un buen rato.

….

Abrió los ojos después de sentir el golpeteo en su cara de lo que parecía ser gotas de agua, cuando por fin logro entender en donde estaba se levantó de golpe. Estaba lloviendo y bastante fuerte, _ah…_ al parecer se había quedado dormido, miro su ropa, estaba empapado totalmente, después miro su mano izquierda (donde estaba su reloj), por suerte no se había descompuesto, y miro la hora. Eran las 11:47 p.m., llevaba un poco más de dos hora ahí, bajo la lluvia.

Seguramente mañana amanecería con un resfriado, así que ya no le importo y camino despreocupado hacia su casa, sus padres le regañarían por haberse quedado dormido bajo la lluvia, pero como antes, no le importo mucho y siguió.

Tal como lo predijo, sus padres le dieron una pequeña regañada y después subió a su habitación, tomo un pequeño baño y literalmente se tiró en su cama. Era poco probable que mañana no amaneciera enfermo así que ni siquiera seco su cabello.

Después de unos minutos ya estaba totalmente dormido.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**N/A:** _Por fin! Aquí está el tercer capítulo, tenía planeado escribir algo un poco diferente a esto pero la inspiración me llego y termine con esto escrito. Espero que les allá gustado lo que puse de Rei y Nagisa, es también una de las parejas que me gustan así que decidí meterla también al fic._

_Dejen reviews diciendo si les gusto o que les desagrado y cosas así. Lo que importa es que me digan su opinión xD. _

_Una cosa, tal vez la próxima semana no tenga el capítulo ya que me voy a concentrar totalmente en la escuela… pero ya veré como le hago para hacer el siguiente._

_Nos vemos….. ¡Besos y los quiero!_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:**___Solo quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia a pesar de haber tardado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias!. Ah! Y perdón si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía, no tuve mucho tiempo para revisarlo. _

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Algo entre nosotros**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

***CAPITULO CUATRO***

Tal y como lo predijo la noche anterior, había despertado con un resfriado, que al menos para él, era bastante fuerte. Apenas y abrió los ojos, se sintió de lo peor. Su garganta dolía y la sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin pasar un poco de saliva, la cabeza tenia rato que no paraba de dolerle. Con las, apenas, fuerzas que tenia se levantó como pudo de la cama, bajo con mucho esfuerzo las escalera – cuidando que no se cayera ya que su vista tampoco estaba muy bien en esos momento- y después se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

Sus padres aun no estaban despiertos, miro por una de las pequeñas ventanas que daban hacia fuera de la casa y entonces vio lo poco que había salido el sol. Camino un poco más hasta dirigirse a la sala de estar y busco con la vista el reloj que estaba por algún lugar de ahí, cuando lo encontró se fijó en la hora y se dio cuenta de que faltaban más de veinte minutos para las seis de la mañana.

Decidió que sería mejor y más cómodo el ir a dormir a su cama – que en ese mismo momento le parecía la gloria misma- que quedarse en el sillón de la sala a ver un poco de tele.

Subió las escaleras, cuidando de nuevo el no caerse. Cuando llego por fin a su recamara, camino hasta su cama y con total tranquilidad se metió bajo las cobijas que tenía.

Le punzaba la cabeza por lo que le fue un poco difícil el dormirse pero después de un rato se quedó totalmente dormido.

…

-_Makoto, hijo, baja para que desayunes!_

Aparte de que, por el grito que escucho por parte de su madre le despertó, también fueron los fuerte rayos del sol que entraban con potencia por su ventana – estos le daban casi casi en la cara así que era prácticamente imposible el ignorarlos-.

Seguía exactamente como se había despertado la primera vez, solo que ahora se sentía un poquito peor –si es que era posible- . Ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de que podía pararse de lo débil que se sentía. Pensó que sería mejor esperar a que su madre subiera a su cuarto para decirle que no sería capaz de ir a la escuela.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tal y como lo esperaba, estaba caliente. Aprovecharía que su mama subiría a donde él se encontraba, así le pedía agua fría y algún trapo para ver si se le baja la calentura aunque sea un poco. No le gustaba estar así, para nada. Bueno tampoco es como si pudiera reprochar, el mismo se lo había buscado. ¿Cómo es que alguien se queda dormido fuera si sabes que tal vez llueva? Dios, solo a él.

-Hijo te eh llamado desde hace rato, se te ara tarde para ir a la escuela…- ahí estaba su mamá

-…mamá.- apenas y pudo ser escuchado por su progenitora.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta del estado de su hijo. Aunque tampoco era de mucho trabajo el hacerlo, ya que (aunque no muy evidente) estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, su cara estaba roja y la respiración era un poco entrecortada.

-Parece que no estas en condiciones de ir a la escuela, verdad?.- pregunto sin realmente esperar una respuesta.

El otro solo asintió levemente y viendo como su madre se acercaba y arrodillaba en frente de la cabecera de la cama, mirándolo a él con una sonrisa.

-Te traeré un trapo para que te lo pongas en la frente, parece que tienes bastante fiebre.- dicho esto se fue.

Se acostó de lado, en verdad se sentía pésimo. Para el en ese momento lo mejor era estar dormido, así que así lo hizo.

o

Había decidido esperar unos minutos más. Era algo raro para el que Mako no viniera a su casa para que se fueran juntos, como siempre, a la escuela. Camino hasta la puerta de su casa para salir, si no se iba ya llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Tomo su mochila y se la colgó al hombro para a continuación deslizar la puerta que estaba enfrente de él y poder salir. Al bajar las escaleras sin poder evitarlo, paro su caminata y ladeo la cabeza al lado izquierdo, contemplando lo que era la casa de su amigo. La puerta fue abriéndose lentamente y Haru pensando que tal vez era Makoto se quedó parado esperando a que saliera pero cuando la persona se dejó ver se desilusiono un poco.

-Ara, Haru-chan?, estas esperando a Makoto?.- era la madre de su amigo

Este no respondió, solo miro hacia el frente, dándole la respuesta a la más grande sin necesidad de palabras. Solo rio, dándose cuenta de que lo conocía más de lo que necesitaba.

-El no podrá acompañarte hoy, ayer volvió a la casa todo empapado y por eso hoy amaneció enfermo.- término por decir ya estando a un lado del de ojos azules.

-…Esta bien, entonces.- fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo anoche como para terminar todo empapado de agua? Fue lo que se preguntó Haru mientras seguía caminando. A decir verdad no le importaba mucho.

….

-Eh? Que Mako-chan está enfermo?!.-dijo Nagisa casi gritando, haciendo que algunos de los que estaban dentro del salón le voltearan a ver.

-Nagisa-kun baja un poco la voz- le regaño Rei

-…Lo siento, pero de todos modos, va a regresar mañana no es asi?

-No lo sé.- contesto Haru

No era lo que esperaba de parte de los dos que se encontraban con él en ese momento. Llego a pensar que Nagisa y Rei no se le acercarían hasta que tuvieran las prácticas del club, pero había sido todo lo contrario. Desde el momento que sonó el timbre del descanso estos dos aparecieron por la puerta de su salón de clases. Aunque ciertamente pudo notar el sonrojo que tenía Rei cuando se estaban acercando a él.

Hasta el momento no le habían mencionado nada de lo sucedido el día anterior y el no planeaba preguntar nada sobre eso. Si no se lo querían decir que lo hicieran.

-Haru-chan…. Sobre lo de ayer… lo siento.- dijo por fin.

Había estado haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, la verdad no quería tratar ese tema, y no porque estuviera avergonzado de lo que era sino más bien por el rechazo que temía tener por parte de uno de sus mejores amigos, Haruka.

-No entiendo por qué te disculpas.- Le contesto el otro.- Si estás bien con eso no tiene que haber una razón por la cual disculparte.

En ese momento tanto Rai como Nagisa abrieron bien los ojos de los sorprendidos que estaban. Aun sabiendo cómo era Haru esperaban una reacción distinta. Se imaginaban que les diría algo como _"me dan asco" _o _"ya no quiero que estén conmigo"_ pero no algo como eso.

Nagisa fue el primero en reaccionar y rápidamente se lanzó sobre Haru dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras daba las gracias por tener unos amigos tan buenos como él y Makoto. Al darse cuenta de lo fuerte que lo estaba abrazando se apartó un poco para luego escuchar cómo se anunciaba el fin del descanso.

-Muchas gracias por estar conmigo Haru-chan! Dile a Mako-chan se recupere pronto!

Grito después de haber dejado el salón y haberse llevado de la mano a Rei.

Suspiro. Tal vez pasaría a visitar a Makoto después de clases. Despues de todo debía de admitir que estaba un poco preocupado por el de ojos esmeraldas.

…

_Estaba muy oscuro en el lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento. Ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver bien sus pies al bajar la mirada. Aunque eso no era lo que le importaba en ese momento, sino más bien el poder salir de ahí. _

_De momentos una presión en su pecho y un inquietud inexplicable se apoderaban de su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir incomodo e incluso angustiado. Por más que caminaba y caminaba sentía que ni siquiera había avanzado aunque sea un poco, no encontraba nada y ni mucho menos veía nada._

_De repente algo llamo su atención. Parecía ser una pequeña luz, si, era una luz que no se veía tan lejos de donde estaban. Una vez que se acercó lo más que pudo se sorprendió un poco. ¿Qué hacia Haru en el mismo lugar que él? Se pregunta cuando pudo distinguir de quien se trataba .Al parecer este le miraba fijamente, extendió una mano, como si le estuviera invitando a que fuera con él y así lo hizo. Camino, corrió e hizo todo lo que pudo, pero como antes, no parecía avanzar ni un centímetro._

_Y de nuevo dirigió su vista a Haru quien harto de esperar había dado media vuelta para empezar a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de él. Makoto asustado por que se fuera y le dejara solo siguió corriendo con la esperanza de llegar hasta Haru._

"_No siempre estará contigo"_

_Dijo una voz que escucho claramente. Paro en seco provocando que casi cayera al piso. La presión en su pecho había aparecido de nuevo, esas palabras le hicieron pensar. Tenía razón, bastante de hecho. _

_Aunque fueron amigos de la infancia, aunque vivieran cerca, esa voz tenía razón. En un futuro, tal vez no tan lejano, podrían llegar a tener una pelea o algo por el estilo. Tal vez sus padres algún día se cambiarían de casa y él tendría que irse con ellos. Tal vez los padres de Haru regresarían para llevárselo a quien sabe dónde y ya no podrían verse. Había muchas razones por las él y Haru se podrían llegar a separar._

_No, se dijo, eso no iba a pasar. El haría todo lo posible para que permaneciera junto a él la mayor parte del tiempo. Para que siguieran siendo amigos, para poder seguir contemplando sus ojos, su pelo azul obscuro, sus labios que tanto deseaba besar, su rostro entero. Se esforzaría para seguir con él aunque tal vez nunca llegaran a ser algo más que amigos. Le bastaba con poder seguir viéndolo diario._

_-Haru!.- grito_

_Decidido, corrió lo más que pudo, aunque sus piernas le empezaran a doler seguiría corriendo. La luz estaba a poco de extinguirse y eso indicaba que lo podía perder, algo que él no quería._

_-Haru!.- _

_Casi podía tocarlo. Estaba a poco de alcanzarlo así que tomando fuerzas avanzo lo que faltaba hasta tomar del brazo al de ojos azules quien en ese mismo momento se desvaneció._

-Haru!.-grito alto. Levantándose rápido haciendo que se mareara un poco.

-…..Makoto….-escucho que le hablaban.

Giro su vista, viendo que Haru estaba para al lado de la cama, quien dirigía su vista hacia un punto en especial. Dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba se avergonzó un poco, estaba tomando fuertemente del brazo al más pequeño, dejándolo libre al instante.

No se sentía para nada bien, tenía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar además de que la opresión en su pecho seguía.

"_No siempre estará contigo"_

Recordó aquella oración y sin avisar, sus ojos empezaron a arder y un nudo en la garganta apareció. Recordó también su determinación en aquel sueño, pero pronto la realidad le ataco.

No solo era decisión suya el si se separaban o no, también era de Haru. Si el algún día se alejaba, Makoto no podría hacer absolutamente nada, porque era decisión del otro, no de él.

Debía aceptar que el hecho de pensar en eso le ponía triste en demasía pero era algo que el debía aceptar si es que pasaba.

-Makoto.- volvió a escuchar.- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto volviendo hacia el más grande, sentándose en la cama a un lado del.- ¿Estas llorando?

-Eh?

No se había dado cuenta en que momento había empezado a llorar, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera sintió sus lágrimas salir. Se llevó las manos a los ojos tratando de borrar el rastro y las continuas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

-N-no es nada.- se maldijo por no haber hecho un mayor esfuerzo al tratar sonar convincente.

-No digas eso cuando tus ojos han empezado a ponerse rojos.- Puntualizo, acercándose al otro.

El tenerlo tan cerca le haría perder el control, de eso estaba seguro. Tenía su cara tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del otro. No, sinceramente no creía poder tomar el control así que aguantándose las ganas de hacer otro tipo de cosas, se abalanzo contra el más bajo, abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y su hombro izquierdo, percibiendo un ligero olor a vainilla, "_tal vez un perfume"_ pensó makoto relajándose un poco aun dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

Haru un poco sorprendido se dejó abrazar sintiendo la humedad sobre su camisa, sabiendo al instante de que se trataba.

-Por….por favor promete que estarás conmigo siempre….- soltó sin más el de ojos esmeraldas.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

**N/A:**_ Por fin puedo publicar! En verdad perdónenme por tardarme tanto solo que estuve muy ocupada en lo que respecta a la escuela._

_En el capítulo pasado mencione que me concentraría por completo en la escuela y así lo tuve que hacer. Me encargaron demasiadas tareas y me ponían muchos trabajos en la escuela que prácticamente llegaba seca a la casa y no podía escribir nada. Por fortuna estos tres últimos días nos tuvieron piedad y tuve bastante tiempo para poder hacer este capítulo (creo que es el más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora)._

_Bueno, ya no los entretengo más, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y ¡déjenme reviews que de eso me alimento (?)! Así me pondré a escribir más rápido._

_Sin más me retiro. Besos._


	5. Chapter 5

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Algo entre nosotros**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

***CAPITULO CINCO***

Estaba seguro que en ese momento estaba más rojo que en toda su vida, después de un tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era lo que había dicho además de que eso sonaba (para el) como una declaración de amor. Después de unos segundos en lo que pudo procesar todo lo que había hecho trato de separarse de Haru dándose cuanta al instante de que este mismo en algún momento le había estado abrazando (y al parecer no tenía intenciones de soltarlo).

Levanto el rostro, esperando que el de ojos azules le dijera algo pero al final se terminó arrepintiendo. Su amigo le estaba viendo fijamente, como si quisiera trasmitirle algo con su mirada, pero él estaba tan ensimismado que no podía entenderle en ese mismo momento.

Tal vez estaba alucinando pero sentía que la cercanía del otro se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeña. No, no estaba imaginando nada, Haru se estaba acercando hacia él. _"Como si quisiera besarme" _ pensó el más alto.

Makoto alzo una mano, posicionándola en la mejilla Haru.

"_Yo también te quiero besar" _

Fue acercándose lo más que pudo, sintiendo la respiración del otro, por un momento bajo su vista a los labios del de ojos azules. Con un leve tono roza, casi pálidos, siempre hechos una línea ya que su portador casi nunca sonreía o hacia otro tipo de gestos.

Casi los podía sentir, estaba tan cerca de poder poseerlos, de probarlos, pero ese día no era precisamente el suyo.

Unos pasos se escucharon, era claro que alguien subía las escaleras y aun que no le prestaron mucho atención al principio después tuvieron que separarse, pues sin avisar, unos niños de alrededor d años.

-Onii-chan! Por qué no nos dijiste que Haru-chan estaba aqui?!- Reclamo la niña, Ran.

-Sí, si…. Sabes que nos gusta que el venga!- le siguió el niño, Ren.

Recuperaron sus puestos lo más rápido que pudieron antes de que los hermanitos del más alto los vieran. Makoto acostado viendo hacia el techo, y evitando a toda costa el mirar al otro, mientras que Haru solo se había acomodado en la silla puesta en el lado derecho de la cabecera, viendo todavía a lo que era su mejor amigo quien trataba de evitar un sonrojo.

Los pequeños se acomodaron a un costado del de menor altura posicionando su vista en su hermano que miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Onii-chan tu cara esta roja, aun no estás bien?-pregunto su hermanita.- debería llamar a mama?

-N-no Ran, solo… supongo que me subió un poco la temperatura pero no es nada grave.- contesto el más grande.

Después de ese pequeño cambio de palabras el cuarto quedo en total silencio. De algún modo lo hermanos se dieron del ambiente tan extraño que se podía sentir en ese espacio pequeño que era el cuarto de hermano mayor. Se miraron unos segundos para luego soltar una pequeña risita que pasó desapercibida por Haru y Makoto.

-…..Onii-chan .- se animó Ren.- podemos llevarnos a Haru-chan?

-Sí, eso! Tu todavía estas mal, nos dejas jugar con él en nuestro cuarto?

Makoto un poco extrañado por la actitud rara que tomaron sus hermanos solo atino a asentir. Pensándolo bien eso sería de gran ayuda, necesitaba estar lejos de Haru aunque fuera solo por un rato. No creía que fuera posible para el volver a verlo a la cara, sinceramente no lo creía posible, pero aun que no quisiera tendría que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo.

"_Queda la opción de ya no estar más con el"_

Hasta pensarlo resultaba estúpido, jamás sería capaz de alejarse de él o podría hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, si, esa también sería una buena opción.

"_Pero si paso" –_ Se contestó a si mismo

_AH!_ En verdad que se estaba torturando a el mismo con todo eso.

Por más que quería pensar en cosas positivas lo de hace un rato se le venía a la cabeza sin avisar…bueno es que eso era positivo no? El hecho de haber estado a solo centímetros de la boca de lo que vendría siendo la causa de algunas noches sin poder dormir era de hecho muy positivo no es así?.

Maldita sea, de que se quería convencer? Eso era lo peor que pudo haber pasado, estuvo a poco de arruinar su buena relación con Haru por dejarse llevar, estaba seguro que de no haber entrado sus hermanos en este momento se estaría arrepintiendo de lo que estuvo a poco de hacer.

¡Estuvo a punto de besar a su mejor amigo! Estaba seguro que se moriría de la vergüenza al estar frente a Haru mañana que se fueran juntos a la escuela, bueno pero como dijo, haría como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada y asunto arreglado.

Con ese tipo de pensamientos, sin más, se acomodó de lado (dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada de su cuarto) y se quedó totalmente dormido.

…

_-A ti…. Te gusta onii-chan, verdad?_

Eso, exactamente eso le había preguntado Ran, la hermanita de Makoto. Nunca pensó que una simple pregunta formulada por una niña de 8 años le haría sentir tan incómodo en tan solo unos segundos.

Al principio pensó que era una broma, pero luego, viendo que ninguno de los niños que tenía sentados frente a el mostraba indicios de querer reírse (en vez de eso vio una tipo cara de seriedad) capto la "importancia" que tenía para ellos el saber eso.

No estaba muy seguro, pero sentía que su cara ardía un poco que era por el hecho de estar sonrojado. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue asentir para luego recibirá dos fuertes abrazos por parte de los pequeños.

Se había confundido un poco por eso pero luego escucho lo que le decía.

"_Cuida mucho a mi hermano entonces"_

Le habían dicho al mismo tiempo. Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonreír, se había sentido como si le estuvieran dando la bendición.

.

.

.

Camino hasta su baño para poder empezar a llenar la bañera. Necesitaba relajarse un poco. Todo lo que había pasado en el cuarto de Makoto sentía fue demasiado para él, demasiadas emociones, demasiado de todo.

Había estado a poco de probar los labios de su amigo, había estado a poco de cumplir uno de sus grandes anhelos. Lo mejor de todo era que no parecía ser el único que sentía algo por el otro, Makoto también no?, él también había cooperado para que su distancia se achicara en aquel momento así que se podría decir que él le correspondía, no?

No pudo evitar el reír ante ese pensamiento, se había visto como si fuera una colegiala desesperada por saber si el chico que le gustaba le amaba a ella.

Era raro y nuevo a la vez. Nunca había sentido eso por nadie y por ende no creyó que algún día lo haría. El estar pensando e imaginando como seria si fueran pareja era gracioso para el e incluso como era besarse con alguien (claro que al único que quería besar era a Makoto) era nuevo para él.

.

.

.

Una vez que salió de la bañera, se fue directo a su cuarto. Todo el rato estuvo pensando en que iba a pasar ahora, en millones de situaciones que pudieran suceder al día siguiente. Por qué él no era único que estaba así o se equivocaba? . Bueno….esperaba que no.

Decidió mejor dormir, se había puesto de malas con ese pensamiento.

….

Al día siguiente se había despertado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, bueno eso era normal, después de un día entero en el que sentía que moría lentamente era normal que se sintiera así.

Se vistió, se despidió de sus padres y finalmente salió de su casa empezando a subir a las escaleras que le dirigían a la casa de Haru, pidiéndose calma y tranquilidad a si mismo que ya se había empezado a poner un poco nervioso.

Tocando el timbre y sin recibir respuesta se dirigió a la parte trasera para poder entrar, caminando todavía para poder entrar al baño donde seguramente se encontraba el de ojos azules. Al abrir la puerta se desconcertó un poco ya que no se encontraba ahí.

Decidió mejor ir a su habitación, tal vez se estaba cambiando o seguía dormido.

-Haru?

No hubo respuesta así que mejor entro. Como había pensado estaba dormido todavía, dándole la espalda abrazando lo que sería su almohada.

Se veía tan tierno así…. "_No, no, no, no, ayer casi cometes una estupidez no la cometas ahora también" _ Se repetía. Dio unos cuantos pasos para inclinarse un poco, con la mano le dio unos leves empujoncitos para tratar de despertarlo.

En cuanto el otro se empezó a remover en la cama dio un paso hacia atrás por pura inercia, esperando que se terminara de despertar.

-Mako….to?.- pregunto una vez que se sentó, tallándose uno de sus ojos.

-Se nos está haciendo tarde, haru.

Su voz, aunque no fue muy perceptible, se trabo un poco. Maldijo por eso, aun sabiendo que tal vez el más pequeño no lo había notado. ¿Le diría algo de lo sucedido el día anterior o lo recordaría? Si era así, prefería que no lo hiciera.

-Te esperare afuera.- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.

El de ojos azules se quedó ahí, sentado, y pensando que esa, sinceramente no fue la actitud que había esperado por parte de Makoto.

"_Tal vez es algo sin importancia…. Para el"_

O maldita sea, se había puesto horriblemente de malas al pensar eso. Sentía que necesitaba golpear algo y la cara de Makoto no era mala idea. No, puede que si fuera algo de poca importancia y el solo estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, actuaria normal, como siempre. Era algo muy simple así que no debía de afectarle tanto.

Se vistió y salió de su cuarto, dándose cuenta de que se había tardado demasiado. Al no encontrar al más alto supuso que ya estaría afuera esperándolo, se dirigió fuera y en efecto, ahí estaba. Siguió caminando sabiendo que le seguía así que no se detuvo. Aunque trataba de convencerse no podía negar que todavía estaba enojado.

…..

Después de un largo lapso de tiempo en el que ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, llegaron a la escuela, donde Rei y Nagisa les estaban esperando. Una vez que estuvieron cerca de ellos el más bajo de los cuatro, Nagisa, se abalanzo directamente sobre Makoto prácticamente gritándole que se cuidara mejor para que ya no se enfermase de nuevo, luego de esto ambos kouhai se despidieron.

Retomaron su caminata hasta llegar a su aula correspondiente, donde Haru, sin decir nada aun, se fue directamente hasta su pupitre y desvió la vista hacia la ventana.

Makoto no tomando nota de lo que estaba pasando con el más pequeño solo se sentó al lado de este y no dijo nada tampoco. Daba gracias que Haru no le hubiera dicho nada, sin saber que este se la estaba pasando mal por no hacerlo.

Las primeras clases pasaron como normalmente lo hacían (durmiendo en mitad de la clase o hablando con el compañero de al lado) hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el descanso.

No fue hasta que giro su vista hacia su lado izquierdo que se dio cuenta de que Haru ya no se encontraba ahí, sino más bien a punto de salir por la puerta del salón. Extrañado por eso se levantó de su asiento y lo siguió, dándose cuenta de que se dirigía hacia la azotea a paso rápido.

Llegando al final de las escaleras, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, busco a su amigo con la mirada encontrándolo sentado en las escaleras que daban hacia más arriba, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Se quedó observándolo unos momentos hasta darse cuenta de que Haru ya sabai que estaba ahí pues le estaba devolviendo la mirada.

-…Ha-Haru?

El mencionado se levantó de donde estaba yendo hacia donde él se encontraba a paso rápido, Makoto sin saber que hacer solo se quedó ahí, esperando saber que iba a ser el más pequeño ahora. Pero lo que a continuación hizo, en verdad, que nunca pensó que haría.

El de ojos azules le estaba tomado la mejilla con su mano derecha, acortando la distancia poco a poco hasta haber juntado sus labios. Era un beso torpe (dado que no sabía besar) y sin experiencia y él no podía hacer nada por cambiar eso.

Estaba en estado de shock en ese momento, no creía que fuera capaz de moverse en ese momento.

No fue hasta que el de ojos azules se separó que sus ojos chocaron de nuevo, le miraba intensamente….. Como lo había hecho cuando le abrazo el día anterior.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

**N/A:**_ Wow! Ni siquiera yo me esperaba ese final en el capítulo xD supongo que me inspiro la sonrisa de Haru al ver el capítulo de ayer. _

_Y como yo amo a los hermanitos de Makoto pues hice que estos aparecieran… uff! Son unos tremendos ¡Diciéndole esas cosas a haru!_

_Bueno yo me despido, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ya saben ¡Déjenme reviews y tratare de no tardarme mucho con las actualizaciones!_

_¡Los quiero, besos!_


	6. Chapter 6

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Algo entre nosotros.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

***CAPITULO SEIS***

-Ayer no lo terminamos de hacer….

-…Q-que?

Estaba demasiado confundido en ese momento y también sorprendido. MUY sorprendido. Haru…Haru le había dado un beso en la boca. Ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo, más bien sentía que en ese momento estaba flotando, se sentía ligero y tenía una sensación muy agradable.

Todo había desaparecido para el en ese mismo instante, el tiempo, el lugar, las preocupaciones, todo.

Una sonrisa se le vino al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. Eso significaba que Haru…. ¿le correspondía? ¿Qué sentía lo mismo que el sentía por él? ¿Él también le quería? Dios eso sí que le hacía feliz, demasiado feliz. Y dejándose llevar por completo por esa felicidad tomo al de ojos azules de la cara con ambas manos y le devolvió el beso.

Primero lento, saboreando sus labios, esos que muchas veces creyó que nunca podría besar y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento. Bajando sus manos hasta las caderas del otro le hizo que diera una pequeña vuelta haciendo que topara con la pared que no estaba tan lejos de ellos, pero sin dejar de besarlo.

Después de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire y ambos maldijeron por eso en sus mentes.

Se miraron unos cuantos segundos, apenas les unía un pequeño hilillo de saliva, Haru estaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas y ambos tenían las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Estaba vez fue el más pequeño quien se adelantó, y pasando sus brazos por el cuello del otro unió sus bocas una vez más. Sintió una presión contras sus labios y sabiendo de qué se trataba abrió su boca dejando entrar la lengua del más grande. Explorando ambos la boca del contrario, haciendo de ese beso un juego en el que ninguno se dejaba perder.

Cada vez se sentían más acalorados y sabiendo eso decidieron separarse de una vez, sabiendo y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que se encontraban en la azotea y cualquiera podría subir y verlos. Y una vez que tanto Makoto y Haru se dieron cuenta de todo ambos se sonrojaron a mas no poder.

¿Y ahora que seguía?... Sinceramente ninguno tenía todavía la respuesta.

….

Desde que se había terminado el descanso ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna y tampoco se habían ido juntos a sus casas como de costumbre. Makoto le había dicho que uno de los maestros le había encargado hacer unas cosas después de clases y que por eso no iba poder acompañarlo a casa.

"_Que excusa tan estúpida"_

Pensó cuando termino de decírselo. Aunque lo dejo pasar, dudaba que el de ojos esmeraldas se sintiera "bien" del todo y le dijo eso para pensar bien las cosas. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo estaba haciendo. En fin, ya casi llegaba a casa así que no servía de nada el pensar en eso. Además de que él también tenía que pensar algunas cosas mucho más importantes.

Y es que desde que habían regresado al aula de clases no habían compartido ninguna palabra y eso de alguna manera era aceptable, porque, bueno, se acababan de besar en ese momento así que tanto para Makoto como para él era difícil de saber que decir o cómo actuar. Por lo que se habían quedado en silencio total en aquellos momentos.

Entro a su casa y dejo caer su mochila sin fijarse realmente donde la había dejado y se dirigió a su recamara y una vez ahí se dejó caer en ella dejando salir un largo y cansado bostezo. Estaba un poco cansado y no sabía porque. Tal vez era porque había estado repasando cada segundo de lo sucedido en la azote de la escuela o por otra cosa, quien sabe.

Inconscientemente se llevó su dedo índice y medio a sus labios, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa. Aun podía sentir un cosquilleo sobre ellos, como si todavía estuvieran unidos a los de Makoto.

"_Makoto"_

No podía creer que solo una persona le provocara tantas emociones en un solo momento. _Alegría, felicidad, amor, sentirse ansioso, nervioso, querido…_ En verdad que nunca lo creería. Lo amaba…..lo amaba y mucho.

Se sentó en una esquina de la cama y después se para, para después empezar a buscar su sudadera azul que normalmente se ponía, una vez que la encontró se la puso y salió de su casa. Había anochecido ya y empezaba a hacer frio. Disfrutando del clima y del viento que le daba en la cara, cerró los ojos y una vez más, suspiro, sintiendo una tranquilidad increíble que le hacía sentir más que cómodo.

Bajo las escaleras y camino, siendo imposible para el el no voltear hacia su izquierda donde se encontraba la casa de su "amigo" –si es que todavía se podía referirse a él como tal- pero mejor lo pensó dos veces y decidió seguir su camino. Llegando a la playa que se encontraba ahí.

En todo el camino no había dejado de sonreír, se sentía _libre_ en esos momentos. El saber que había una gran probabilidad de que el más grande le correspondía le hacía sentir que sentía un amor unilateral.

Se acercó lo más que pudo hasta las aguas intranquilas de la playa, dejando que sus pies sintieran el líquido que se encontraba frio. No le molestaba, sino más bien le hacía sentir mucho más relajado de lo que ya estaba.

Estaba decidido, mañana le diría correctamente lo que sentía a Makoto, le diría cuanto lo amaba y cuanto sería capaz de hacer por él.

…..

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había regresado de la escuela. Y en esos momentos se encontraba cenando con su familia. Después de lo que había pasado entre Haru y el, este último se había estado torturando con sus pensamientos cuando se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela.

En realidad no le había dicho ninguna mentira, era cierto lo que le había dicho del encargo que le habían pedido. Uno de los maestros le pidió de favor que le ayudara a acomodar los libros en la biblioteca ya que la encargada de esta no se encontraba porque había enfermado y el profesor sabiendo de su amabilidad se lo pidió a él.

Y había aceptado porque tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar. Como ese maldito beso que no dejaba de reproducirse en su cabeza una y otra vez. Trataba y trataba de concentrarse en otras cosas pero de alguna u otra forma terminaba pensado en cierta personita que últimamente ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

Después de haber terminado su cena, se puso su chaqueta y salió fuera de casa a respirar aire fresco. Camino un poco más hasta llegar a la playa y entonces se detuvo.

Ahí estaba el, dándole la espalda, pero aun así rápidamente supo de quien se trataba. Dejando que el viento que hacía en esos momentos moviera sus cabellos y viéndolo cerrar los ojos de vez en cuando parecía como…. como en una especie de transe. Tratando de verlo mejor se acercó un poco más, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no ser descubierto, pudo distinguir una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.

Y el también no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ahora lo entendía, no importaba si el beso que se habían dado solo fue por la intensidad del momento o porque realmente Haru le correspondía, a él solo le importaba el trasmitirle sus sentimientos de la mejor manera posibles.

Camino lo que le separaba del de ojos azules dándose cuenta que este estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sabía que él se encontraba ahí, cerca de él. Sin tenerlo previsto su propia mano se movió hasta llegar a la contraria y tomándola suavemente, para después sentir como el otro apretaba el agarre.

Sin necesidad de palabras, Haru volteo, aun teniendo la sonrisa que desde hace rato no se podía quitar y viendo que el más grande también sonreía se acercaron. Fue un simple rose, pero ambos se estremecieron al contacto, para después buscar con más necesidad la boca del contrario.

Era un beso lento, sin prisas, disfrutando el sabor de los labios del otro y diciéndose a través de eso cuanto se querían, cuanto se necesitaban.

_Diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban._

Al separarse ambos volvieron a sonreír y juntando sus frentes ambos se dieron cuenta de que ningún de los dos había separado sus manos.

-Creo que ya te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te amo…- Makoto fue el primero en hablar

-….Igual yo.

**000000000000000000000**

**N/A: **_Ahora sí que andaba inspirada XD. Siento que estoy siendo un poco cruel al dejarlo en esa parte pero es necesario para ya empezar a avanzar un poco más la historia._

_Como siempre: espero que le haya gustado y déjenme reviews ¡POR FAVOR!_

_¡Los quiero y besos!_


	7. Chapter 7

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Algo entre nosotros**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

***CAPITULOS SIETE***

Ya llevaban alrededor de un mes entero de relación, y digo alrededor porque ya ni siquiera prestaba atención al pasar de los días. Desde los primeros días que empezaron a salir todo lo que le rodeaba había pasado a segundo plano, si, tal vez se escuchaba ridículo y muy cliché, pero esa era la verdad. No había día en el que no lo visitara o se quedara con él a dormir en su casa. Aunque estaba consciente de que eso había empezado a levantar sospechas por parte de sus padres, pero poco le importaba. No es como si le fueran a preguntar y el no decirles la verdad.

En esos momentos se encontraba sentado en el patio que tenía la parte trasera de la casa de Haru, contemplando el cielo despejado que dejaba ver una hermosa vista de las estrellas que en ese momento parecía que brillaban más de lo que lo hacían otras veces.

Volteo su vista unos segundos en los cuales dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, el de ojos azules se había quedado dormido hace como una hora sobre su hombro y el sin querer estar en una posición incómoda lo había recostado sobre unas almohadas y cubierto con una sábana.

Se levantó de donde estaba y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Haru. Sería mejor ir a la cama ya, se estaba haciendo tarde y al día siguiente tenían que ir a la escuela. Lo tomo por la parte de los muslos y la espalda para poder levantarlo, y una vez que lo pudo cargar este aferró sus brazos a su cuello, posicionando su cabeza en el pecho del de ojos esmeraldas.

Una vez que llego a la recamara lo dejo reposar en la cama y el empezó a quitarse la camisa del uniforme que traía puesto en ese momento hasta dejarse solo la que llevaba siempre debajo de esta y terminado esto se metió bajo las sabanas de la cama, abrazando por la espalda al más pequeño.

…..

Abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando encontrarse con la escena que últimamente se repetía ante sus ojos en las mañanas. Y ahí estaba, un Makoto dormido frente a él, con la boca entreabierta –respirando por esta- y abrazándolo a él con sus brazos alrededor de su cadera. Esto ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre pero al contrario de molestarle le hacía un poquito más feliz (aunque no lo demostrara).

Pensó en levantarse lo más sigilosamente posible para no despertarlo pero fue en vano. Cuando apenas se movió el otro lo atrajo más hacia él, pegándolo más a su cuerpo y cuando giro su vista a la contraria pudo ver una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y mirándolo a él.

-Siempre tratas de hacer lo mismo, acaso lo haces a propósito?.- le pregunto, aun teniendo esa sonrisa.

-…Tal vez si…..

Pasando sus brazos por el cuello del más alto (ya que este último se había puesto sobre el) le dio un casto beso sobre sus labios. Y pudo escuchar claramente la pequeña risita que soltó después de hacer eso. Ni siquiera alcanzo a recargarse de nuevo sobre la cama cuando ya estaba recibiendo un beso mucho más intenso que el que el dio. Sintiendo el peso del otro sobre el pero sin realmente prestarle atención, correspondió el beso abriendo su boca para recibir la lengua que estaba pidiendo que la dejaran pasar.

Después de unos minutos de estar así empezó a sentir unas manos que se estaban tratando de meter bajo su camisa e inmediatamente empezó a removerse, tratando de salir de ahí pero al hacerlo sus manos fueron a dar sobre su cabeza siendo tomadas por una de las de Makoto mientras este mismo iba bajando sobre su cuello dando pequeños besos y mordidas, dejando marcas que seguro tardarían más de una semana en quitarse.

Y como no daba señales de querer quitarse de encima levanto su pie, golpeando con la rodilla al más alto en sus partes bajas, provocando que se quitara de su lugar, sintiendo el dolor.

-No querías quitarte de encima.- se levantó de la cama.

-P-pero no tenías que hacer eso…- sin poder evitarlo se llevó sus manos a su parte baja, sobando sobre la tela.

-Llegaremos tarde a la escuela.- dijo, dando por terminada la conversación (aunque realmente no era demasiado tarde).

Después de eso salió de ahí para dirigirse al baño y una vez dentro se miró las marcas en su cuello, tenían un color entre rojo y morado. Suspiro, estaban en lugares fáciles de ver, se las pagaría después, ya vería.

Cuando salió de dentro del baño –después de haberse dado una pequeña ducha- vio que Makoto le esperaba -ya con su uniforme puesto- sentado en la sala de su casa, mirando la base de la mesita como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Paso de largo y entro a su cocina para prepararse lo de siempre: caballa.

Mientras esperaba que el pescado se terminara de freír volvió su vista hacia atrás, contemplando lo que sería la espalda del más grande, pero su mirada volvió al frente al percatarse de que se estaba levantando.

Escucho unos pasos que se dirigían hasta donde se encontraba el –que no eran muchos- y después una respiración en su cuello, para luego sentir los brazos de Makoto abrazarlo.

-Vale, ya entendí, no lo volveré a hacer.-hablo después de unos segundos, haciéndole sentir cosquillas sobre su cuello por su cálido aliento.

Tomo un plato que estaba cerca de ahí y coloco el pescado sobre este mismo. Dando media vuelta – aun siendo abrazado- y le miro de frente.

-No me molesta, pero no dejes marcas en lugares que cualquiera podría ver.

-Pero así sabrán que perteneces a alguien, no?... aunque todavía no lo hemos hecho.- espero ver la reacción de Haru, sabía que eso lo incomodaría.

Ante ese comentario, le fue imposible el no sonrojarse. Huyendo de los brazos de Makoto, fue a sentarse en el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado el antes mencionado.

Ahora que lo pensaba…..¿hacerlo? bueno eran pareja, sería normal que lo hicieran, pero eso implicaría que se tendrían que ver desnudos, no? Aunque ya se habían visto varias veces en las duchas del club, esta vez sería diferente, porque el tener sexo implicaría tocarse y eso claramente le ponía nervioso. Nunca en su vida había estado con una persona, ni mujer ni hombre.

¿Qué tal si al hacerlo a Makoto no le gustara y le terminaría reclamando? ¿O si él no era bueno para esas cosas? Las dudas e inseguridades se empezaron a aglomerar en su cabeza a tal punto que le empezó a doler. Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza empezando a dar pequeños masajes, hasta el hambre se le había quitado.

Jamás pensó que algo tan vano como eso le preocuparía tanto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- Le pregunto Makoto que hasta ese momento se había quedad inclinado en la pared de un lado.

-La cabeza…. Empezó a dolerme.

- ¿Crees que puedas soportarlo e ir a la escuela? Si no, puedo avisar al profesor.

-Estoy bien, con una pastilla para el dolor se me pasara.

-Bueno, entonces vamos.

…

Las clases y el resto del día pasaron como normalmente lo hacía, sin nada interesante. En ese momento se encontraban recorriendo el camino que siempre tomaban para ir y venir de la escuela. No muy lejos de donde se encontraban se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño parque y ambos decidieron dirigirse ahí.

Cuando llegaron, caminaron hasta una banca hecha de madera en la que sentaron. Sin decir absolutamente nada, sumidos en el silencio pero sin ser incómodo para ninguno de los dos, a fin de cuentas ya estaban acostumbrados a eso incluso antes de ser pareja.

Después de un buen rato así, Makoto se decidió a hablar.

-Sabes? A pasado un mes desde que empezamos y aun así me siento igual de feliz que el primer día, tal vez te parezca cursi pero así es….

-No es cursi, es muy de ti.

Ambos sonrieron ante ese comentario, bueno, era cierto. Haru tomo la mano del contrario, entrelazando sus dedos a la vez que posicionaba su cabeza en el hombro de este mismo soltando un suspiro. El más grande hizo más fuerte el agarre y así estuvieron por alrededor unos 10 minutos hasta que lentamente empezó a levantarse.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa ya?

Levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas de Makoto, tenía una mirada que no lograba descifrar bien, pero de algo que si estaba seguro era que esa sonrisa que traía en sus labios no indicaba algo bueno.

-C-claro…..-respondió un poco inseguro.

Aun sin soltarse de las manos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a la casa del de ojos azules. Apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa, fue atacado de besos por el más alto, dándole leves mordidas a su labio inferior, logrando que se le hiciera una pequeña herida de la que emano un poco de sangre. Bajando a su cuello donde empezó a besar y a lamer justo como lo hizo en la mañana de ese mismo día.

-Lo siento pero…. Creo que no puedo aguantar por mucho más tiempo…..

Y ni siquiera era necesario decirlo, se notaba en la torpeza de sus movimientos al mover sus manos por sobre su ropa, Haru no planeaba poner resistencia como lo hizo en la mañana pero si seguía así tal vez pensaría en la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Espera, no lo podían hacer en la entrada._ Ah…_no había pensado en eso.

Cargo a Haru al estilo princesa hasta llegar a la cama de su cuarto, donde lo acostó y al instante se puso sobre él rozando sus pechos en el del contrario cuando dejó caer su peso, empezando a besar de nuevo sus labios para luego avanzar a su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho que ya estaba desnudo (ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando sucedió eso).

Con sus manos dio un leve pellizco a una de sus tetillas sacándole un casi inaudible gemido pero que para Makoto, que si lo escucho, le hizo sentirse más ansioso y excitado de lo que ya se había puesto. Empezó a jugar con él entre su mano mientras dirigía su lengua a la que quedaba, lamiendo, chupando y dando un leve mordisco, que hacía que los gemidos se escucharan un poco más.

Sus manos dejaron su pecho para bajar hasta el pantalón del uniforme de la escuela, quitando el cinturón de este mismo pero en ese momento un sonido estridente se hizo presente en la habitación que hizo que el silencio de a habitación (a parte de los sonidos hechos por Haru) se rompiera totalmente.

Era su celular

¡¿Por favor que dios no lo amaba o qué?!

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**N/A:**_ Aquí está el capi! Quiero preguntar algo…¿Ustedes quieren que haya lemon en el siguiente capítulo? Siento que sería un poco pronto para eso, pero si ustedes lo quieren lo hare con mucho gusto. Además de que no hay que dejar a Makoto prendido (?)_

_Bueno pero también tengo que decir que yo no soy muy buena en esa área (o sea en el lemon) por lo que no se si hare algo que les guste, aunque me esforzare lo más que pueda. _

_Solo quería preguntar eso para ver que opinan ustedes. ¡PERO NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS!_

_¡Besos!_


	8. Chapter 8

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Algo entre nosotros.**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

***CAPITULO OCHO***

Quiso levantarse para tomar su celular- que no estaba tan lejos de ellos- pero apenas lo intento y un fuerte agarre en el saco, que era parte de su uniforme no lo dejo, en cambio hizo que se pegara al cuerpo contrario, manteniendo la misma corta distancia de antes.

Pero aunque hacía de oídos sordos el molesto sonido que provenía de su celular no cesaba así que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, tomo su celular y sin ver de quien provenía la llamada, lo apago. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Volviendo a la tarea de antes, bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón de Haru y los fue bajando lentamente, llevándose también los boxers en el proceso, dejándolo totalmente desnudo. Si, lo había visto muchas veces sin ropa, pero esta vez sería diferente, demasiado como para poder asumirlo en ese momento. Aun así, él lo quería, ambos querían hacerlo, entregarse uno al otro sin ningún tipo de obligación sino por amor, porque ambos se amaban y era eso lo que lo hacía mucho más especial.

Cuantas veces no llego a pensar en este tipo de situaciones, imaginándose a Haru entre sus brazos a la mañana siguiente, totalmente desnudos y recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior con una sonrisa. Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él, la persona con las que siempre quiso estar, con la que siempre quiso que le correspondiera, algo que por alguna razón que agradecía, había pasado.

Se volvió a su cuello, dejando marcas fáciles de ver, quería que todos supieran que Haru era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más. Pero no le bastaba con eso, simplemente ya no. Le dio un corto pero ansiado beso en la boca y bajo hasta la entrepierna del de ojos azules. Primero dando una pequeña lamida en la punta para luego metérselo a la boca por completo, escuchando como el otro sorprendido dejaba salir un gemido exquisito pero mordiéndose el labio inferior al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Makoto siguió engullendo el miembro de Haru sintiendo como este pulsaba dentro de su boca y así estuvo por unos cuantos minutos para luego levantar su cabeza, contemplando como el de ojos azules tenia puesta una mano sobre su boca para que sus gemidos no fueran escuchados y sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

Sin previo aviso, tomo entre sus manos las piernas del más pequeño hasta posicionarlas sobre sus hombros, tomando su miembro con una de sus manos y dirigiéndolo a la entrada del otro empezó a introducirse sintiendo una oleada de placer al hacerlo. Sin poder evitarlo se adentró en el de una sola estocada, empezando con un lento vaivén, disfrutando de las sensaciones que en ese momento tenía.

-Mhh…Ngh….¡ah!

Perdiendo el control por completo empezó a embestir con más fuerza, volviendo a unir sus bocas, ambos jugando con sus lenguas, y sintiendo el sabor del otro. Mako sintió los brazos Haru enredarse en su cuello, provocando que escuchara los gemidos y jadeos que salían de su boca, excitándolo aún más. Faltaba poco para que acabara, pero quería que Haru le acompañara.

-Mako….to…

Llevo una de sus manos al miembro del más pequeño y empezó a masturbarlo, subiendo y bajando su mano alrededor de este. No tardo mucho para que terminara viniéndose en su mano. Y el, sintiendo como la entrada de Haru se contraía se vino dentro de este mismo, dejando salir un ronco gemido al instante y escuchando también un gemido mucho más fuerte.

En la habitación solo se podían escuchar las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos, cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor, juntando sus frentes, Makoto le dio un último beso para luego salir del interior de Haru y dejarse caer rendido a un lado de este. Abrazándolo por la espalda y sintiendo el cansancio sobre él, termino durmiéndose.

…..

Saco de nuevo su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Abriendo el mensaje que le había llegado hace no más de media hora, leyéndolo y sonriendo al instante. La verdad ni siquiera sabía muy bien porque le daba gracia pero aun así reía, tal vez era m porque ya se había vuelto completamente loco pero, ciertamente, dudaba de eso.

"_Mako- chan y Haru-chan han empezado a salir, ya era tiempo ¿no?"_

Ese era el mensaje que le había mandado Nagisa, y no estaba muy seguro del porqué. Ni siquiera le interesaba con quien podía estar Haru y ni mucho menos Makoto. Pero la curiosidad le había ganado y le había intentado llamar a este último más nunca contesto y mejor dejo de llamar.

Aunque…. Últimamente estaba muy aburrido, y divertirse un rato no sonaba para nada mal en ese momento. ¿Por qué no pasársela bien? Después de todo no pasaría nada malo si lo hiciese.

-¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato, eh chicos?

…...

Fue abriendo de apoco lo ojos a causa del sol que le estaba molestando, pero eso paso a segundo plano al ver a Haru que se encontraba recargado en su pecho y abrazándolo a él bajo las sabanas. El recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior hizo que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas para después tranquilizarse un poco, se sentía tan feliz.

Paso una mano sobre la mejilla del otro, disfrutando del suave contacto pero después la retiro al ver que amenazaba con despertarse. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad al ver que no planeaban soltarle pero al final pudo deshacerse del abrazo. Camino hasta el baño para darse una ducha, no tenía clases ese día así que decidió tardarse todo lo que quisiera. Dudaba que Haru se despertara temprano.

Al terminar fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de comida y de paso también a Haru, que como había predicho, aun no se despertaba. Al pensar en eso prefirió ir a por el para que se levantara, eran ya más de las diez así que se dirigió al cuarto del mencionado.

-Haru, despierta…..

Al entrar totalmente al cuarto se dio cuenta de que el de ojos azules ya se encontraba sentado en la cama, ya con un pantalón puesto, pero con el torso totalmente expuesto, dejando ver las marcas que estaban en toda la extensión de este, con unos tonos entre rojos y morados.

-…Makoto

Hizo aman de pararse pero un fuerte dolor en la espalda baja le hizo detenerse. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a apoyar ambos pies cuando el dolor lo ataco, sí que era insoportable. Dejo escapar un suspiro, no creía posible que no se pudiera parar.

El más grande al ver en la situación que se encontraba el otro fue a ayudarlo, ofreciéndole su mano para que se pudiera levantar y apoyarse en él. Haru enseguida lo acepto sabiendo que no tenía otra opción más que esa si quería salir de su cuarto.

-Voy a preparar algo de comida, quieres algo?

El otro no contesto solo giro para verlo, diciéndole que la pregunta era estúpida.

-Está bien, no era necesario preguntar. Caballa, entonces.

Lo vio caminar apoyándose con las paredes de la casa hasta haber llegado al baño, perdiéndolo de vista cuando entro. Una vez más camino hasta llegar a la cocina abriendo el refrigerador para sacar el pescado y algún otro alimento para el pero para su sorpresa no había nada dentro de este. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Espero sentado en la sala a que el de ojos azules saliera del baño para preguntarle. ¿Qué era, acaso un especie de extraterrestre que no necesitaba alimentarse o qué?.

Una vez que llego Haru –que ya se encontraba vestido- le invito a sentarse y este con toda calma lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasa?.- dijo ya una vez que se sentó.- ¿Por qué la comida aún no está hecha?

-Ni siquiera tienes comida dentro del refrigerador.

-Oh lo había olvidado. Últimamente eh ido a tu casa para comer ahí, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Ah ese detalle se le había pasado por completo. Después de unos minutos donde ninguno dijo nada –dándole así la razón a Haru- Makoto se animó a hablar.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar algunas cosas entonces? No siempre podrás ir a mi casa asi que sería una buena idea, no?

-Está bien.

Salieron de la casa de Haru para después dirigirse a la del más grande. Necesitaba un cambio de ropa ya que había terminado poniéndose su uniforme que era la única ropa que había llevado puesta. Después de avisar que iba a salir y recibir un pequeño regaño de parte de su madre diciéndole que ya casi no pasaba tiempo en casa, partieron hacia el mercado para comprar lo necesario.

Era algo sin mucho sentido pero al menos podría pasar un poco más de tiempo con Haru antes de tener que regresar a casa.

….

Después de haber terminado las compras Haru espero a que el más grande comprara caballa para el –después de haber tenido una mini pelea donde Makoto le replicaba el hecho de que solo comía pescado- fuera del establecimiento, recargado en una de las paredes de este.

Pero se estaba tardando demasiado, ¿Es que acaso estaba haciendo otra cosa? Camino con la intención de entrar de nuevo para ver si Mako ya iba a salir pero una voz lo detuvo en ese momento.

-¿Haru?

Giro su vista, sabiendo de sobra a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-¿Rin?

**000000000000000000000**

**N/A:**_ Waaaaaa! En verdad lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero la maldita crisis existencial me ataco! D: Free ya acabo! Y aun no lo supero, es horrible! Pero el deber me llama (?) además de que ya quería traerles la sorpresita. _

_¡Rin apareció! ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Rin separara a Makoto y a Haru? ¿Qué planea hacer Rin? ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas estúpidas? Eso y más en el siguiente capítulo! (?)_

_Bueno, bueno ya! Les pediré algo que nunca eh hecho: ¿Sugerencias? ¿Ideas? ¿Ola ke ase D:? Ok eso no. Ya enserio estoy falta de ideas así que sean libres de dármelas! YEI! Y con mucho amorsh!_

_Estoy muy hiperactiva últimamente. Espero hayan disfrutado del lemon que a decir verdad creo que no me salió muy bien, pero bueno que más da! _

_Bueno eso es todo, ¡besos!_

_¡MUAK!_


	9. Chapter 9

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Algo entre nosotros.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

***CAPITULO NUEVE***

Desde temprano se había levantado para correr aunque fuera por unos cuantos minutos, pero por alguna razón terminaron siendo horas hasta que el cansancio se fue apoderando de él y mejor decidió caminar y vagar un rato por ahí. El clima daba a conocer que pronto había una tormenta, pues en lo que parecían haber sido minutos, las nubes empezaron a hacerse obscuras permitiendo saber que sería fuerte y el aire se estaba haciendo intenso.

En algún momento de su caminata pensó que sería buena idea comprar algo que comer ya que había salido de su dormitorio sin haber desayunado ni nada. Siguió caminando, cerca de donde estaba se encontraba un establecimiento en el que podría comprar lo que quisiera.

Pensando, recordó el mensaje de Nagisa, ese que todo el día anterior había traído en la cabeza. Desde que lo recibió trato de ignorar el pequeño, casi inexistente – según el- dolor que le provocaba el recordarlo. Si, había dicho que no le interesaba ese tipo de cosas, pero la verdad era que sí. Claro que todo estaba en que lo aceptara porque si no ninguna persona se daría cuenta.

Su pecho dolía algunas veces, pero negándose e ignorándolo, se pasaba o tan solo distrayéndose con otras cosas "importantes" que debía de hacer. Sentía un miedo inexplicable para él, se la estaba pasando de una manera horrible, porque él tampoco sabía que era lo que le estaba haciendo.

Después de unos minutos, por fin pudo llegar a su destino, pero algo lo detuvo al instante. Si no se equivocaba ese…. Era Haru. Se acercó lo más que pudo hasta notar que efectivamente lo era.

-¿Haru?

Vio que el mencionado se detuvo por lo que él también lo hizo.

-¿Rin?

Noto un ligero tono de sorpresa en su tono de voz pero no le tomo importancia. En cambio, pensó que esa sería una buena oportunidad para lo que había estado planeando – aunque no fue precisamente ese tipo de escenario el que se imaginó- y empezó a pensar en cómo llevarlo a cabo. Pero primero necesitaba preguntar algo.

-¿Makoto… está contigo?

-Sí, solo que lo estaba esperando pero ha empezado a tardar.

Un silencio de lo más incómodo se instaló entre los dos poco después de que Haru terminara de hablar. No tenían ningún tema del cual hablar –exceptuando el que fueran rivales en la natación- por lo que era bastante estúpido estar parados, mientras ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Ahora que lo pensaba…. La persona que se encontraba enfrente de él prácticamente era alguien a quien no conocía pues había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de Japón que ya no sabía si sus gustos en alguna cosa habían cambiado. Su personalidad no cambio para nada, eso estuvo claro para él desde que se reencontraron.

Siempre supo que era alguien difícil de tratar, pero ahora sí que lo estaba comprobando.

-Bueno, tengo que entrar, nos vemos.

Escuchar eso lo saco de sus cavilaciones, y dándose cuenta de que el otro estaba a punto de irse lo detuvo. Sí que bastaba con unos segundos para que se olvidara de lo que quería conseguir al estar ahí. Rápidamente lo tomo de la mueca, evitando así que se le escapara.

-Espera…. Tengo algo que decirte.

Sin soltarlo se lo llevo a la parte trasera de la tienda, así sería mucho más tranquilo y fácil. Haru se recargo contra la pared sin dejar de mirar a Rin que se puso enfrente de él.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

Sinceramente se confundió un poco por la pregunta. Era justo como el de menor estatura dijo, ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería decir? Ya ni siquiera él lo sabía muy bien. Había pensado en muchas formas de "jugar" un rato con Makoto y Haru pero eso se fue al caño en el momento en el que pensó bien las cosas ¿Realmente quería estropear las cosas entre sus amigos solo por querer divertirse un rato?

Una parte de sí mismo le decía que si pero otra parte le decía que no. ¿Cuál escoger?

El dolor en su pecho volvió pero con mucha más fuerza. Dolía, en verdad que dolía. Y más a el que llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de resistirse, tratando de contener, tratando de desaparecer esos sentimientos que en verdad se negaba a reconocer. Desde pequeño supo identificar lo que sentía por Haru, se dio cuenta que las ganas de pasar más tiempo con él, saber más de él, tener el privilegio de vivir cerca de donde él se encontraba, que le tuviera la misma confianza que tenía con Makoto y finalmente que lo amara como lo hacía con Makoto eran señal de que estaba enamorado.

Ahora se arrepentía de haberse ido cuando niño. Si no lo hubiera hecho las cosas serían diferentes, tal vez en vez de estar en la academia Samezuka se encontraría en la misma escuela que Haru e incluso tal vez en la misma clase. En vez de tener que fingir que los odiaba sería más fácil para el expresar lo que sentía e incluso se atrevía a pensar que tal vez el que sería la pareja del más bajo podría haber sido él y no Makoto.

Al darse cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba trato de mirar hacia otro lado. Necesitaba salir de ahí o se creía capaz de cometer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

-Rin ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eh?- fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Te has puesto pálido, ¿No estas enfermo?

Al ver que el de ojos azules se acercaba dio un paso hacia atrás por pura inercia, sentía que se sofocaba, aun cuando se encontraba al aire libre. Giro que su vista de nuevo a Haru arrepintiéndose al instante. Lo estaba mirando fijamente con esa mirada penetrante que portaba, bajo su vista a sus labios, viendo el rosa pálido de estos, siendo sinceros le parecieron de lo más exquisitos en ese momento.

No podía negar que tenía unas ganas demasiado grandes de poder probarlos, sentirlos mover contra su boca en un beso, pero no debía, de verdad que no debía.

Pero deber y querer eran otra cosa.

Sin siquiera pensarlo ya, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Haru y le planto un beso. Sintiendo el sabor dulce de estos. Aprovecho el momento en el que el otro abrió su boca y metió su lengua saboreando y explorando su boca. Era de lo más excitante hacerlo y de verdad que no estaba mintiendo.

Sintió como Haru se trataba de apartar pero contra la fuerza de Rin no pudo y tomo entre sus manos la chaqueta que el cabello rojizo estaba usando, estrujándola con fuerza, tratándole de decir con eso al otro que se detuviera pero este parecía que no estaba usando su razón. En el momento que el aire le hizo falta a Rin se separó.

-Tu…. Me gustas…..-Jamás creyó que fuera posible decirlo, pero eso ya no importaba.

Y tan rápido como termino de decirlo volvió a unir sus labios a los de Haru, quien había entrado en un estado de shock al escuchar esas palabras. La fuerza que había utilizado para jalar la chaqueta se desvaneció como también lo hicieron sus brazos al dejarlos caer.

-¿H-Haru?

_Ah_ eso voz sí que la conocía, porque era la que últimamente escuchaba todas las mañanas y también a la primera persona que veía cuando despertaba. Y también la que precisamente los tuvo que encontrar en esa situación que no demostraba nada bueno.

Era Makoto.

**000000000000000000000000**

**N/A:**_ Bueno pues aquí está el noveno capítulo que esta vez sí pude traer el miércoles que era el día que normalmente lo subía._

_Pues como verán las cosas no están del todo bien, Makoto los encontró con las manos en la masa (?) (Aunque en esta ocasión seria "las manos sobre Haru" xD) Y pues bueno a ver qué pasa._

_En los reviews, que si los leo aunque no lo crean ¬¬, me dijeron que no hiciera a Rin tan malo y como verán no tenía muy pensado hacerlo –aunque en un principio si-. Lo que le va a tocar va a ser el SUFRIMIENTO MUAJAJAJA (?) no pero si le va a tocar sufrir y también a los demás…. Pobeshitos D:_

_Me despido y como siempre déjenme reviews. Si te gusto dímelo y si no también, todo es bien recibido._

_¡Adiós y besos!_


	10. Chapter 10

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Algo entre nosotros.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

***CAPITULO DIEZ***

Después de haber terminado las compras salió del establecimiento para poder irse junto con Haru a casa. Pero este último no se encontraba donde se suponía que debía estar y, empezando a buscarlo giro su vista hacia la derecha para después hacerlo hacia la izquierda y darse cuenta que no se veía por ningún lado. Camino hacia la parte de atrás, tal vez había decidido pasear por que Mako se tardó tanto pagando las cosas compradas, con esa idea en la cabeza dio sus últimos pasos para luego girar hacia su izquierda para terminar deteniéndose de golpe con la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

El clima desde hace rato; se había dado cuenta que había cambiado. Era claro que se avecinaba una tormenta y en ese momento era lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de él. Justo eso.

Parecía como si el clima se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con el inconscientemente, ya que en ese momento, justo en el que vio como Haru y Rin se besaban, empezó a llover. Y la lluvia fue la que le ayudo a que una lágrima traicionera se escapara y recorriera su mejilla, no fuera vista por nadie.

-¿H-Haru?

Dejo caer las bolsas que traía en ambas manos, seguramente ya estaban empapadas por lo cual dudaba que se pudieran utilizar. Además, eso era lo último que le importaba en ese momento.

Haru, al percatarse de la presencia de Makoto, empujo a Rin, alejándolo lo más posible. Eso era malo, definitivamente estaba mal lo que había pasado, y más porque podía notar en el rostro de Mako que quería una explicación o al menos eso le parecía a él. Era más que claro que los había visto a él y a Rin.

-….Makoto….

Dio apenas un paso hacia adelante, paso que el más grande retrocedió. Dio unos cuantos pasos más pero el otro solo se giró sobre sus pies y salió de ahí. Sin siquiera pensar en que Rin todavía se encontraba ahí, aun lado suyo salió rápidamente a la dirección en la que había huido el más grande.

_No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando!…_ Pensaba el de ojos azules aun tratando de alcanzar a Makoto. No le importaba que se encontrara todo empapado por la lluvia que estaba cayendo demasiado fuerte, solo le importaba poder alcanzar a la persona que se encontraba huyendo de él.

Estaba a poco de alcanzarlo y sin dejarlo escapar lo tomo de la muñeca, deteniéndolo e impidiendo que siguiera avanzando. No se molestó en darse la vuelta, no quería verlo a la cara. El era demasiado malo para ese tipo de situaciones.

Por un lado, Haru, sabiendo que el que se encontraba dándole la espalda no se encontraba del todo bien, se quedó así. Sabía desde que lo conoció que Mako era de corazón frágil, por lo que tal vez se era bastante apropiado no decir nada estúpido que empeorara la situación.

Siguieron así por unos segundos, que para ambos parecieron eternidades. Haru aun sosteniendo la muñeca de Mako, que se encontraba fría por el clima, y el otro aun dando la espalda. El de ojos azules no sabía que decir, jamás pensó que este tipo de cosas sucederían en su relación y por ende jamás estuvo listo para enfrentarlas.

-Ma-Makoto –No sabía cómo decirlo.-P-por favor no lo malinterpretes….yo…

-Haru, por favor, suéltame.- Ese definitivamente no era el tono amble que siempre usaba.

-H-Hey, escúchame, f-fue Rin quien….

-Te dije que me sueltes.

Haru, un poco impresionado por cómo se estaba comportando el otro, solo atino a deslizar su mano lentamente, no quería soltarlo, estaba más que seguro que se iría si lo hacía. Algo que él; era más que obvio que no quería.

Como lo había pensado, al poco tiempo de que lo soltara este dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante. No fue necesario que lo viera – ya que se encontraba mirando hacia abajo- pues sus pasos retumbaban como si estuvieran en un lugar con eco. Pero lo que escucho después, no pensó que fuera a salir de la boca de Makoto nunca, algo que le hizo levantar la vista tan rápido que hasta se mareo un poco.

-Esto se acabó.- Dijo sin más, para luego marcharse.

Se quedó mirando su espalda, viendo cómo se marchaba sin miramientos, con decisión. La lluvia no lo permitía, pero él lo sintió. Sintió caer sus lágrimas al momento en el que comprendió por completo la que significaban esas palabras. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, sin importarle si se las lastimaba o no.

Lo había echado a perder, con algo que fácilmente pudo evitar. Algo que el mismo habría podido detener. Se llevó ambas mano al rostro, tratando así de detener las lágrimas que salían sin pedir permiso. Ahogo un grito de dolor, estrujando con las palmas de las manos sus cabellos, lastimándose en el proceso.

Su estado era deplorable, sí, pero era por algo que de verdad le dolía.

….

Después de haber llegado a su casa, se quitó la ropa que había estado escurriendo durante todo el trayecto, metiéndose a la tina y dándose un baño caliente. Lo que menos quería hacer era enfermarse. Luego de terminar, su puso un playera cualquiera y un short que le quedaba hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Se secó el pelo y finalmente se dirigió a su cama para quedarse dormido al instante.

Al día siguiente, se levantó y cambio de ropa. No tenía ganas de siquiera hacer algo. Aun podía recordar a la perfección lo que paso con Makoto y también lo de Rin.

"_Esto se acabó"_

Aun retumbaban esas palabras en su cabeza y es que ¿Cómo aceptar eso? Podía ser frio, distante, poco hablador, directo, todo lo quisieran pero algo que no podía quedar en duda era que el SI quería a Makoto. Eso había quedado claro para él desde hace muchos años. Y la impotencia de no saber qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante lo atacaba cada vez que recordaba, algo bastante frustrante para él.

En definitiva tenía que hablar con Mako o si no, no se podría sentir tranquilo. Explicarle como pasaron las cosas y que tal vez lo que llego a pasar por su cabeza había estado mal. No podía quedarse ahí, sentado en la sala y sin hacer nada; se arrepentía fuertemente por no haber podido detener a Rin.

Y ahora que se acordaba de el…... su declaración….. Sí que lo había confundido. ¿Qué Rin gustaba de Haru? ¿Cómo era eso? Nunca cruzo por su cabeza tal cosa. Era claro que también debía de hablar con él. Decirle de una manera u otra que para él siempre había sido un amigo y nada más allá de eso.

Se levantó de donde estaba y salió de su casa, bajando las escaleras, llego a la casa del de ojos esmeraldas. Suspiro, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Subió las pequeñas escaleras que había hasta toparse con la puerta y, tocando, espero a que abrieran.

A los poco minutos la puerta abrió, saliendo de ahí la madre del más alto.

-Ara Haru-Chan, vienes a ver a Makoto?

El asintió.

-Quiero hablar con el.- Agrego poco después.

-Ven, pasa, le diré que estas aquí.

La vio subir después, perdiéndola de vista cuando llego a la planta alta.

Llegando a la habitación de su hijo, esperanzada de que se animara a salir, abrió la puerta poco a poco, metiéndose con sigilo. Vio que se encontraba dándole la espalda y envuelto entre las sabanas por completo.

-Hijo, Haru- Chan te busca, dice que quiere hablar contigo.

Vio que se tensó, y se preocupó por eso.

-No….quiero hablar con él.

-Por favor hijo, tal vez sea importante.

-O tal vez no.

Ok. Claramente; con eso se podía saber que estaba enojado y sin querer insistir, salió de ahí. No había logrado que al menos no le contestara de tan mala forma. Bajando, se topó con que Haru estaba en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado. Camino lento, sospechaba que él y su hijo habían peleado pero no quería meterse tanto por lo que no había dicho nada.

Haru giro su vista hacia ella cuando la vio bajar.

-El…. Dice que no quiere hablar con nadie… lo siento.

-Ya veo.

Dudando un poco, hablo.

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos? Ayer llego a casa todo mojado, con una expresión sombría y enojada. Además, todo el día de ayer y hasta ahora no ha querido salir de la cama. Estoy un poco preocupada.

-N-no ha pasado nada.

Vio que la mujer, con su mirada, exigía que le dijera la verdad.

-De verdad.

Sin esperar una respuesta salió de ahí, antes de que le empezara a pedir que le dijera lo que había sucedido. Cerro la puerta una vez que estuvo afuera y volvió a suspirar. Mientras más pensaba, más se regañaba a si mismo.

Sin tener en mente que hacer, se decidió por caminar. Quedaba la opción de regresar a su casa y pasársela todo el día acostado, pero eso no era algo que realmente le llamara la atención. Termino de bajar las pocas escaleras que le faltaba y siguió su camino –aun que ni siquiera tuviera uno-.

Quería despejarse un rato de las cosas, quería estar en paz unos segundos aunque fuera. Porque cada que cerraba sus ojos, podía ver como Makoto se alejaba de él, diciéndole que su relación ya había terminado. Se las estaba pasando de una manera tan horrible, que quería dejar de existir para ya no estar de ese modo…..

…..

Cuando Haru se fue, se la pasó pensando en sí o no ir a hablar, decidida, volvió a subir al cuarto de su hijo. Pudo ver en los ojos de Haru- aunque no fuera muy notable- el dolor que en estos se reflejaban. Había pasado algo y tenía que haber sido algo grave como para que el estuviera así. Se prometió a si misma que no se entrometería, que dejaría que ellos arreglaran lo que paso, pero aun así quería al menos ayudar un poco.

Noto que se encontraba de la misma manera – enrollado entre las mantas- desde que lo fue a ver en la mañana. Un tanto dudosa se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, acariciando la parte superior –que vendría siendo donde estaba la cabeza de su hijo- suavemente, sintiendo como este se encontraba tenso, aun a pesar de que sabía que era su madre quien le daba esas leves caricias.

-….Makoto…soy tu madre….y pude darme cuenta de que algo paso.

El mencionado no dijo nada, solo traro de enrollarse más.

-Vamos, al menos respóndeme, estoy preocupada.

Sabía que no le iba a responder.

-_Ah…._ Está bien, tal vez en otro momento quieras hablar.

Se levantó y, caminando hacia la puerta; al abrirla, la voz de Makoto la detuvo.

-Mamá…tu…. Ya sabes, ¿no es así?.- dijo aun dándole la espalda.

Tardo un poco en comprender a que se refería, pero una vez que entendió, volvió al lugar en el que anteriormente se había sentado y se quedó callada un momento, pensando que tal vez iba a decir algo más, pero al ver que no, se animó a hablar.

-Pues si te refieres a que tú y Haru son "algo".- recalco esa última palabra.-…Si.

-Pues ya no.

-¿Por eso están ambos así?

-….Ayer sucedió algo y se podría decir que Haru tiene la culpa….

-_Ah…._Creo que ya entiendo un poco, ¿por eso el vino aquí para hablar contigo? ¿Y por qué no dejaste que te explicara lo que fuera que hizo, eh?

-No lo sé….

-Si no quieres hablar con él, ¿Cómo es que quieres que se arreglen las cosas entre ustedes si no lo haces? Por tu estado tan deplorable debo suponer que has de dar mucha importancia a lo que paso, y que quieres arreglar las cosas, ¿no?

A veces Makoto maldecía por tener una madre que lo leyera tan bien como lo hacía el con Haru. Hasta podría decir que le podía leer la mente como para tener ideas tan acertadas. Después de minutos de silencio, se deshizo de todas esas mantas que lo cubrían y le dio la cara –por fin- a su madre.

Su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado, sus ojos estaban un poco rojizos, y unas casi imperceptibles ojeras se notaban bajo sus ojos, producto de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche. Era bastante irritante se débil, al menos para él.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Lo ves? Tú siempre has arreglado los problemas de esa forma: hablando. No es necesario cambiar eso solo porque estas indeciso. Sea lo que sea que paso, veras que si hablan de una manera correcta, se solucionara todo.

Sin más, vio cómo su madre salía por la puerta de su cuarto. El, nuevamente solo, se tumbó de nuevo sobre su cama –ya se había sentado para poder ver mejor a su mamá- .

Era verdad, no podía dejar así las cosas, tenía que hablar con Haru para poder tener todo en claro. Aun cuando su relación ya no fuera la misma, tendrían que aclarar las cosas para al menos así estar en paz.

Además… quería decirle que lo que dijo antes de irse el día anterior, solo fue por puro impulso, y solo eso. Porque hasta a él le había dolido escuchar esas palabras salir de su propia boca.

Mañana iría a su casa, hablarían, y se solucionarían las cosas.

…..

Por alguna razón, el tiempo se le había ido volando prácticamente, pues en ningún momento se percató de que ya había oscurecido. Hace rato había comprado una botella de agua, y se había sentado en una banca de madera que se encontró mientras paseaba. Tenía pensado ir a casa desde hace rato, pues el frio se estaba haciendo presente, pero la tranquilidad que había en ese lugar no lo dejo.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir una figura que le parecía conocida, si no se equivocaba, se encontraba corriendo aquella persona y cuando por fin esta se acercó cerca de donde él estaba, vio que se trataba de Rin. Al parecer el no había notado a Haru, pues tenía la mirada baja.

Al pasar delante de él, aprovecho para hablarle.

-Hey, Rin.

El aludido se detuvo abruptamente, ocasionando que estuviera a punto de caerse. Una vez se estabilizo, giro su vista hacia donde había escuchado que lo llamaban.

-¿!Haru?!

-Hola, ¿Quieres?.- le mostro su botella.

-C-claro…

Incomodo, si, esa era la palabra que podría describir aquella situación para Rin. Se había sentado a un lado del de menor estatura y pues era bastante incómodo. No pensó que lo volvería a ver, no después de haber causado problemas –porque estaba seguro que los había causado-.

Por otro lado, Haru quería hablar de lo que paso con Rin la vez anterior. Quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Volteo hacia un lado, viendo como el otro tenía la cabeza gacha, apretando entre sus manos la botella. Se podía notar que estaba nervioso, pero aun así hablo.

-Rin….

-¿S-si?.- Su cuerpo se tensó.

-Respecto a lo de ayer, yo quiero….

-No es necesario que me lo digas, lo tengo muy en claro. Por como reaccionaste al ver a Makoto sé que él es muy importante para ti.

-Yo…lo siento. En verdad, por no poder corresponderte.

-… ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-¿Paso algo cuando fuiste tras él?

-"Se terminó" eso dijo.

-¿¡Q-que?!

Sorprendido por lo que le contesto, se volteo a verlo, pero Haru solo bajo la vista, viendo cómo se mordía el labio inferior, supo que no estaba mintiendo. Sentía que el ambiente se había hecho muy tenso, y todo por haber hecho esa pregunta. Pensando, se le ocurrió algo, que tal vez el que se encontraba a su lado no aceptaría, pero ya luego vería como lo convencía.

-¿Me puedes esperar un poco?

Extrañado, solo asintió.

-Quédate aquí, no me voy a tardar mucho.

Después de unos minutos en los que pensó en largarse de ahí, por fin pudo divisar de nuevo como Rin se acercaba a donde estaba el. Parecía traer consigo unas bolsas en ambas manos, pensó que era comida pero cuando le enseño que eran definitivamente pensó en que quedarse ahí esperando había sido una mala idea.

-No.

-Oh vamos, solo serán unos cuantos, con esto podrás estar tranquilo aunque sea un rato.

-Sabes que nunca eh tomado y no empezare en este momento.

-Te prometo que serán pocos, tu no tomes demasiado y ya.

-Está bien.

Bueno tenía razón en al menos una cosa. Le serviría para estar tranquilo por unos momentos y también para olvidarse de todo. Estaba seguro que unos cuantos tragos no le harían mal en lo absoluto.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la casa de Haru, ninguno de los dos tenía que decir después de todo. Haru ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir y Rin ya lo había escuchado.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, y cuando lo hicieron el de menor estatura se sentó en la sala y Rin abrió dos cervezas, una para cada uno.

-Espero que todo se solucione.- Tomo un trago.

-Yo también lo espero.- Hizo lo mismo.

Así se estuvieron durante todo el tiempo, sin realmente prestarle atención a este.

Haru cuando se terminaba una, automáticamente empezaba otra. El de cabellos rojizos lo miraba impresionado ya ni siquiera el bebía de tal forma. Preocupado, tomo las cervezas que sobraban y las oculto, y el otro viendo lo que hacía dejo a un lado la que traía en mano, enojado de que le quitaran lo que era suyo.

-Hey! Devuélvemelas! .-Chillo.

-Jamás! Has tomado demasiado, ya no puedo contar siquiera cuantas llevas!.- Se levantó de donde estaba.

Haru también se levantó para luego empezar a perseguir al otro por la pequeña sala, queriendo quitarle la bolsa en donde traía las bebidas. En algún momento, tropezó con algo, que lo hizo caer contra cara al piso. Apoyando sus brazos para sostenerse, se quedó así.

-Solo…..dámelas…..por favor…. Las necesito.

Rin pudo ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, además de los hipidos que escucho pocos segundos después. Nunca pensó ver de ese modo a alguien como él. Haru, quien nunca cambiaba su expresión, que siempre tenía esa cara de póker, ahora se encontraba llorando frente de él.

Dejo la bolsa a un lado, para dirigirse a donde Haru estaba, y haciendo que se levantara, lo rodeo con un brazo por la cintura, mientras que el otro pasaba uno por su cuello, apoyándose en él.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, fue un poco difícil, ya que, sin querer soltarlo, trato de abrir la puerta, pero apenas entraron, el más alto tropezó, llevándose consigo al de ojos azules. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, al sentir el fuerte golpe al caer y más al sentir como algo más pesado cayó encima de él.

-Ah eso dolió.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pues también se había golpeado ahí. Al enfocar su vista bien, su nerviosismo salió a flote. Al ver como Haru se encontraba sobre él, viéndole de una manera que no sabía interpretar del todo bien. Pero algo que lo asusto más fue sentir como movía si caderas sobre su entrepierna.

Oh no, o había sido su imaginación o Haru de verdad había hecho eso.

El roce se volvió a repetir y aun nervioso, vio como el que se encontraba encima colocaba ambas manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, quedando inclinado. Si se acercaba más estaba seguro de que podrían besarse, y como si Haru le leyera la mente, este se inclinó más y pudo sentir el roce de sus labios.

Alarmado por eso, lo separo, aventándolo y haciendo que cayera a un lado de él.

-Oye, oye, oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú quieres estar con Makoto no conmigo!.- se levantó y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

El otro solo sonrió, caminando lentamente, como si lo quisiera torturar con ese caminar travieso. Sin decir nada, tomo entre sus manos la chaqueta del otro y le dio un beso necesitado, demostrando que necesitaba a alguien en ese momento.

-Por favor…..házmelo…

Eso sí que le sorprendió de sobremanera, pero no le dio tiempo de siquiera pensar pues, volviéndose loco por esos besos que le daba Haru, solo se dejó llevar. Correspondiendo a las caricias.

Tal vez se arrepentiría, pero no en ese momento.

**000000000000000000000000**

**N/A:**_ Y aquí está el sexy capítulo de hoy amiguitos y amiguitas (?) Siento que estoy siendo una troll al dejarlo así, con ese final. ¡PORFAVOR NO ME MATEN! (?) Era necesario que pasara eso entre Haru y Rin para hubiera más drama ewe_

_Por otro lado ¡Casi llegue a las 3,500 palabras con este capítulo! ¡EL más largo que eh hecho en mi vida! ¡FELICITENME :D!_

_Antes de despedirme tengo una noticia: ¡ A MENOS DE 4 CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL! Si, la historia desde un principio iba a ser pequeña, lo siento :/_

_Pero bueno así son las cosas (?)_

_¡Nos vemos, Besos!_


	11. Chapter 11

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Algo entre nosotros.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

***CAPITULO ONCE***

Con toda la pesadez del mundo encima, se levantó de su cama. Había estado pensando en que sería una buena idea ir temprano a la casa de Haru, para así tener más tiempo para hablar bien las cosas. Así, ya cuando saliera rumbo a la escuela –ya que ese día era lunes- , estaría ya solucionado todo.

Tomo una ducha y salió del baño para luego ponerse su uniforme. Como tenía tiempo, su madre le preparo algo ligero. Cuando termino, se despidió de su madre y de sus hermanitos que apenas se habían levantado.

Estaba nervioso, y no se podría decir que era poco el nerviosismo que traía consigo. Quería hablar, de verdad que quería hacerlo, pero no sabía que era lo que tenía que decir cuando estuviera enfrente del de ojos azules, cara a cara.

Primero toco el timbre, pero al ver que no respondía -que era algo normal-, se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Dudando un poco en abrirla o irse de ahí. Temeroso, la abrió, caminando hacia el baño, que era donde normalmente estaba, pero en esa ocasión no era así, pues Haru no estaba.

"_Seguro está en su habitación"___ con eso en la cabeza fue hacia la recamara y ya ahí, enfrente de la puerta, la abrió – ahora sin dudar-. Entrando de a poco, temiendo que con el rechinar de la puerta lo fuera a despertar.

Recordó cuando encontró a Haru y a Rin besándose en la parte trasera de la tienda y la sorpresa que tuvo.

Lo que estaba en frente de sus ojos, lo que estaba viendo, hacía que esa sorpresa se tomara por pequeña a comparación con la que tenía en ese momento. Al ver a Haru ahí acostado en su cama, siendo abrazado por la espalda por el que pareciera ser Rin. Hace pocos días era el quien se encontraba en esa posición junto con el de menor estatura, justo de esa forma.

Apretó sus puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran mucho más blancos, lastimándose las manos mientras hacía eso. El escozor en sus ojos no pudo evitarlo, ni mucho menos el nudo en la garganta que se le formo al verlos.

Con todo el silencio del mundo, cerró la puerta –aunque las ganas de azotar la puerta no le faltaron- y salió de esa casa. Estaba escapando de nuevo, justo como la vez anterior, pero era algo inevitable. ¿Cómo sobrellevar ese tipo de cosas si ni siquiera era bueno en ello?

Al parecer en vez de que las cosas se arreglaran todo se había puesto peor de lo que ya estaban.

…

Un dolor en la cabeza ocasiono que se levantara. Era punzante, además de que, al sentarse en la cama, sintió el fuerte dolor en su cadera y espalda baja. Y como si eso le hubiera hecho reaccionar, recordó todo lo que paso con Rin en la noche anterior.

¿Oh, dios pero que mierdas había hecho?

Giro su vista hacia atrás, efectivamente, ahí se encontraba el de cabellos rojizos. Aunque en ese momento se encontraba dándole la espalda. _Ah…_Se sentía tan mal, ¿Cómo había hecho eso con él? Su estupidez sí que no tenía límites.

Se levantó completamente, y fue hacia la sala, prendió la televisión para poder ver la hora, para después apagarla. Era las 7:30, todavía alcanzaba ir a la escuela. No quería ir –nunca, de hecho- pero más que nada iría para no tener que verle la cara a Rin cuando ese se levantara. No tenía muy bien planeado lo que tenía que hacer o decir cuando lo viera.

Se bañó, cambio, y salió de casa. Realmente no esperaba que Makoto fuera -como hacia siempre- a su casa por lo que tenía pensado hablar con el cuándo estuvieran en la escuela. Por alguna razón tenía un muy mal presentimiento y sentía que debía de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Una vez llego a su aula correspondiente, vio que el de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba con la frente sobre su pupitre mientras que sus manos rodeaban su cabeza. Sin tomarle demasiada importancia a eso, fue a sentarse a un lado de el decidido.

-Mako…...

Levanto una mano para poder llamar así su atención pero antes de que siquiera fuera capaz de tocarle fue interrumpido por el profesor que llego justo en ese momento.

-Muy bien jóvenes, ahora daré empiezo a la clase…

Retiro la mano al ver que Makoto levantaba la cabeza para empezar aponer atención y el, sin querer hacerlo, solo se giró y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana que se encontraba a un lado suyo.

En el descanso ya sería más fácil y tranquilo el poder hablar.

….

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que no lo había visto, exceptuando claro cuando estaban en el salón de clases. Desde el lunes había estado intentando hablar pero, o no lo encontraba por ningún lado en la escuela, o cuando iba a su casa supuestamente no estaba. Ya no sería lógico decir que no lo estaba evitando.

Ese día estaba aún en clases, faltaba poco para que empezara el descanso y el –que aún no se rendía- se propuso buscar a Makoto por toda la escuela si era necesario para poder hablar con él. Por increíble que pareciera este se había saltado la clase en la que estaba en ese momento, ya ni siquiera el hacia ese tipo de cosas.

El más alto había estado comportándose extraño y lo decía porque era bastante notable, así que no necesitaba poner demasiado esfuerzo en notarlo y eso lo hacía alarmarse más. Estaba seguro que no se encontraba así solo por el beso de él y Rin. Había otra cosa y él quería saberlo.

El timbre le saco de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se levantó y salió del aula. Buscándolo, mirando a todos lados por si se encontraba cerca. En el camino se encontró con Nagisa y Rei y aprovecho para preguntarle si lo habían visto.

-Hace rato nos topamos con él, pero ni siquiera nos saludó. Es más, parecía triste, desde hace días lo hemos estado viendo en ese mismo estado, ¿Paso algo? ¿Entre ustedes dos acaso?

Giro su vista a un lado, sin responder.

-Al parecer si….

-Saben dónde podría estar?.- Ignoro ese último comentario.

-Yo vi que se dirigía hacia la azotea, espero que se solucione lo que paso.- Comento el de ojos rosáceos, sin saber realmente que había pasado.

Ambos vieron como Haru se alejaba, caminando de una forma rápida hacia donde se suponía, estaban las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea. Cuando lo perdieron de vista, los dos desearon que no pasara nada malo.

Por otro lado, Haru, ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras y una vez estuvo frente a la puerta, temeroso y con un peculiar nerviosismo, la abrió. Busco con la vista al más alto, y en efecto, ahí estaba. Se le quedo viendo unos minutos, aunque este le estaba dando la espalda, viendo más allá de todos los árboles que se veían casi en frente de él. El aire meneaba su pelo castaño, y al parecer tenía los ojos cerrados. Viendo su espalda camino hacia él.

-Pensé que podría "escapar" por más tiempo.

Se detuvo, escuchando las palabras del otro. Con eso fue más que suficiente para confirmarle que lo había estado evitando. Este aún no se giraba, mantenía la misma posición todavía.

-…..Makoto…..- Fue interrumpido.

-Yo… los vi….a ambos.

Rápidamente capto a que se refería.

-Pero no me refiero precisamente…. a cuando los vi besándose.

O al menos era lo que había pensado.

-¿Qué?.- ¿A qué se refería?

-Hace exactamente tres días… yo fui a tu casa… Para poder hablar…

_Oh, Dios…. _¿Estaba refiriéndose a lo que pensaba?

-Pero lo que me encontré no me permitió hacerlo. Y tampoco era algo que me esperaba. Al parecer no fui suficiente para ti.

-¿Qué? No! Makoto!.-_"¡Esto está mal!"_

-Al menos me lo hubieras dicho… así tal vez no seria doloroso…

-¡Makoto, escucha! ¡Quiero explicártelo!

En ese momento vio cómo se dio media vuelta de una manera un poco violenta.

-¿¡Y que me quieres explicar, eh?! ¡¿Qué te acostaste con Rin porque no te basto hacerlo conmigo?!

Eso que acababa de escuchar…..¿Acaso había oído bien? Makoto no se suponía que le debería de decir eso. Estabas más que seguro que esa persona que tenía en frente no era el Makoto que conocía. Porque el que era su amigo era amable, amigable, leal. Y no uno que decía ese tipo de cosas. Era como si le quisiera hacer sentirse culpable.

El escozor en sus ojos empezó a molestarlo.

-¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! ¡Jamás haría tal cosa! ¡Eso solo fue un error, créeme!

-¿¡Y porque debería de hacerlo?! ¿Para qué me convenzas y lo hagas de nuevo?

Definitivamente no era el Makoto que conocía. Ese solo estaba cegado por el enojo y la tristeza. Podía verlo fácilmente en sus ojos.

-¡Solo escúchame, por favor!

El descanso en ese momento termino, pues ambos escucharon el timbre. El más alto empezó a caminar hacia él, pero cuando creyó que se quedaría en frente, paso por un lado, caminando hacia las escaleras, dejándolo ahí parado, solo.

Giro sobre sus pies, viendo por donde se había ido el otro, pero este ya no se encontraba. ¿Por qué había sido tan cruel? No le dejo decir nada, quería explicarle, pero al parecer Makoto no quería que lo hiciera.

Decidió quedarse ahí, recargándose sobre la pared, dejándose deslizar hasta quedar sentado. No quería ver a nadie, y mucho menos quería escuchar las voces de los profesores mientras daban sus aburridas clases.

….

Después de lo sucedido en la azotea, ya no lo volvió a ver. Ni siquiera en el salón. Había preguntado a Nagisa y este le había dicho que Makoto se fue de viaje. ¿Cómo era eso? No le había dicho absolutamente nada. Ah claro, es que ya no se dirigían la palabra desde hace días.

Nagisa le explico que como solo faltaba una semana para que empezaran las vacaciones, el más alto había decidido adelantar el viaje que sus padres planearon desde hace tiempo. Sin perder oportunidad, volvió a preguntarle a Haru si habían solucionado las cosas, pero este solo se quedó callado y le dijo un simple "Gracias" antes de irse.

Las vacaciones tendrían un mes de duración, por lo tanto, esperaría todo ese mes para poder verlo de nuevo.

Aun cuando el otro no quería saber nada, el si quería explicarle todo, pues se seguiría sintiendo incómodo sin hacerlo. Su estado en esos momentos era horrible. Todavía recordaba a la perfección las últimas palabras que le había dedicado Makoto y eso no era algo que ayudara a que se sintiera mejor.

En ese momento se encontraba tendido en su cama, y queriéndose olvidar de todo, se quedó dormido.

**00000000000000000000**

**N/A:**_ ¡Aquí el capítulo! ¡Recién hechecito y con olores frutales! (?) Como vieron las cosas siguen de un muy mal estado D: Amo hacer sufrir a los personajes ewe _

_Es por eso que se lo están pasando mal ambos. Hoy no tengo mucho que decir así que como siempre: ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! ¡QUE SE AGRADECEN!_

_¡Besos, los quiero!_


	12. Chapter 12

**00000000000000000000000000**

**Algo entre nosotros.**

**00000000000000000000000000**

***CAPITULO DOCE***

Los días se le habían ido increíblemente rápidos. Ya casi acababan las vacaciones –era viernes y el lunes entraban- y, aunque no había vuelto a ver a Makoto, se podría decir que estaba "feliz" puesto que así al menos tendría algo que hacer en el día ya que todo ese tiempo se la paso haciendo lo mismo. Levantarse, pasar un largo lapso de tiempo en su pequeña bañera –algo que tenía tiempo que no hacia-, comer, aburrirse para al final decidir ir a la cama y pasársela el resto del día dormido.

Poco tiempo después de que Makoto se fuera, al regresar de la escuela, se encontró con Rin fuera de su casa, esperándolo. Este le había dicho que había olvidado algo que realmente no se molestaba en recordar. En algún momento el de cabellos rojizos saco a flote el tema de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Haru, sin decir absolutamente nada, solo escuchaba de forma atenta como el otro se disculpaba por haberse dejado llevar y no haberse detenido. Que él era el responsable de que pasara todo eso. En pocas palabras, al final, quedaron como antes. Amigos, solo eso era lo que podían ser a final de cuentas.

Una que otra vez se vieron y llegaron a hablar de cualquier trivialidad, algo que poco a poco ayudo a que la sensación de que se sentían incomodos, se fuera.

Ahora se encontraba en una de las tantas cosas que ya eran monótonas para él. Estaba dentro de su bañera, aburrido como siempre. La sensación de que todo era cotidiano y también la de frustración habían regresado como algo nuevo para él. ¿Por qué? Bueno la causa tenía nombre y apellido. Si, como habrán pensado, se trataba de Makoto. Y de nuevo, ¿Por qué? Eso era fácil de responder. Desde que habían empezado a salir –que realmente no era mucho para el- lo cotidiano ya no lo fue más.

De alguna manera, con Makoto todo era diferente. El ir y regresar de la escuela, con algo tan simple como lo era el tomarse de las manos, convertía esa caminata en algo muy diferente. Despertar a veces por el hecho de que el más alto se empezaba a mover por la cama y por disculpa recibir un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

Las cosas más simples, se convirtieron para él, en las más hermosas.

Y ahora que ya no lo tenía y también el saber que cuando regresara tampoco, le hacían sentir de una forma que resultaba irritante para él. No quería tener esas sensaciones, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. Tan solo pensar en el más alto le hacía recordar todo y sentirse mucho peor.

Salió de la pequeña bañera, se ató una toalla alrededor de su cintura y camino hacia su recamara, seco su cabello y empezó a vestirse. Una vez lo estuvo se sentó en el borde de la cama, suspiro de forma cansada mientras se dejaba caer de espalda hacia su cama.

Una de las formas más fáciles en las que podía estar tranquilo era el dormir. Por eso se la pasaba todo el tiempo de esa forma. No recordar, no sentir, no pensar. El estar dormido lo hacía más fácil de sobrellevar.

Porque si, aun se sentía culpable de todo. Aún tenía en su cabeza esos pensamientos de remordimiento que no lo dejaban en paz. Y cuando lo volviera a ver, pensaba que esa culpa no lo dejaría tan fácilmente. Porque siempre supo que Makoto era frágil, era como tener un hermano pequeño a quien tienes que cuidar de todos los peligros.

Por lo que el siempre temía por la seguridad del otro, de que no le pasara nada. Física y psicológicamente. Aunque debía reconocer que el ayudado era el, pues Mako siempre velaba por su bien.

Pero el hacia su mejor esfuerzo para protegerlo. Aunque no se notara.

Sinceramente, esperaba que las cosas en algún momento se arreglaran. Porque, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, él lo extrañaba y mucho. No importaba si en vez de pareja terminaban siendo amigos de nuevo, pero al menos quería estar con él la mayor parte del día, como antes.

…

Sus padres habían decidido desde hace mucho tiempo hacer un pequeño viaje, y eligieron que sería bueno ir todo el mes de vacaciones que tenían sus hijos, a un campo donde había grandes y lindas cabañas. Donde todo era tranquilo y silencioso.

La madre de Makoto lo había notado tenso y pensando en el hecho de que al parecer, antes de que se fueran de viaje, su hijo y haru no habían arreglado las cosas. Si no, en ese momento Mako y Haru se encontrarían hablando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, ya que no habría dudado en que su hijo lo invitara a ir con ellos. Algo que era obvio, no había pasando.

El más alto se encontraba empacando su ropa, ese día partiría de nuevo hacia Iwatobi ya que, como faltaban solo dos días para entrar, quería llegar a su casa y preparar todo para cuando entrara de nuevo a clases. Aun no se preparaba mentalmente para volver a ver a Haru.

Estaba más que seguro que cuando lo viera recordaría cuando lo vio junto con Rin y eso era al que no lo ponía de buen humor precisamente.

Haberse hospedado en esa gran cabaña le hizo pensar, algo que le trajo culpa en el proceso. Se arrepentía profundamente de las cosas que le grito al de ojos azules y por su estúpido comportamiento. Él no era así, lo sabía perfectamente, pero fue algo que no pudo evitar en su momento. Estaba tan dolido en aquel entonces que todo eso pasó sin que pudiera impedirlo.

Estar ahí, en ese lugar, también le otorgo la oportunidad de conocer a gente nueva.

"_Akari-san"_

Esa joven mujer que conoció por casualidad mientras se encontraba caminando y explorando ese nuevo lugar que visitaba. La había encontrado bajo un árbol con sombra, con un libro sobre sus pálidas y delicadas manos. Era un libro que él conocía y que le había encantado y, siendo el tipo de persona que es él, se le acerco sin dudarlo, emocionado al conocer a una persona con sus mismos gustos.

Comenzaron con una plática cualquiera, para terminar con una muy buena amistad.

Por alguna razón, en algún momento, se dio cuenta de que ese joven se había ganado su confianza y temeroso le conto todo lo que paso con Haru y el antes de que se fueran de viaje. Le conto que sus preferencias no iban precisamente hacia las mujeres y al contrario de lo que esperaba, fue recibido con mucho cariño por Akari.

Llego a pasar por su mente el hecho de que tal vez esta le diría o replicaría algo pero eso no paso. En vez de eso recibió consejos de aquella bella y joven mujer, los cuales recibió con gusto. Justo como su madre le llego a decir, ella lo hizo también. _"Tenías que haber dejado que te explicara"_ le había dicho. Llego a recibir regaños incluso, por ese mismo hecho.

Esa mujer de piel pálida, ojos de un color azul celeste, pecas y pelos castaño, a pesar de ser solo un año mayor, era mucho más sabía que él. Una gran persona, sin duda.

Lastimosamente, ese día sería su despedida. Estaba seguro que en tan solo cuestión de minutos la encontraría tocando la puerta y preguntando por él para despedirse.

Termino de empacar y cargando sus maletas camino hacia la salida, donde ya lo estaba esperando una de los amigos de su padre que lo llevaría hasta Iwatobi. Vio que su mama hablaba con alguien en la puerta y al instante se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. Akari lo vio por el rabillo del ojo para luego girar su vista completamente hacia él y saludarle, agitando su mano.

-Hola!.- Saludo desde la puerta.

-Hola…

Cuando llego hasta la puerta saco sus maletas y las posiciono sobre el piso. Se dio cuenta del vestido que llevaba en ese momento Akari. Este delineaba sus curvas, haciéndola ver más hermosa. Traía el pelo suelto, que el aire se encargaba de agitar.

-Hey, quita esa cara triste. No me gusta verte así, veras que todo se resolverá.

-No es solo por eso, también es porque no te podre ver por mucho tiempo.

-Iré a visitarte o incluso puedes venirte otra temporada acá, con Haru, sabes que quiero conocerlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

-Tal vez Akari- san, tal vez.

El hombre que se encargaría de llevarlo lo llamo en ese momento, avisándole que se tenían que ir ya y tomando sus maletas, volteo a ver a la joven, dispuesto a despedirse. Cuando se vieron, la otra posiciono una de sus pálidas manos en su mejilla, acariciándola mientras sonreía.

-No es un "tal vez", estoy segura de que cuando te vuelva a ver, te voy a encontrar con ese niño de ojos azules del que tanto me has contado.

Dejo un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Anda, que te tienes que ir ya.

Sin más, camino hacia el coche que lo esperaba, metió sus maletas, y se despidió una vez más de la chica y de su familia que lo veía desde la puerta. Metiéndose al coche y sintiendo el momento en el que en coche empezaba a moverse.

En poco tiempo, estaría en Iwatobi de nuevo.

**000000000000000000000000**

**N/A:**_ Siguiente capítulo: ¡EL FINAL!_

_¡Dejen reviews que son la razón por la cual esta historia sigue!_

_¡Besos, los quiero!_


	13. Chapter 13

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Algo entre nosotros.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

***CAPITULO TRECE/FINAL***

Ese día; especialmente estaba haciendo mucho frio. Por lo que al decidir que sería bueno caminar un rato, se puso un abrigo un poco grueso y una bufanda que le cubriera. No sabía porque, pero tenía un presentimiento que le provocaron esas ganas de salir un rato. Además de que ciertamente, no había hecho nada en todo ese mes.

Aburrido era la palabra exacta con la que se describiría su estado de ánimo.

Se acomodó bien la bufanda y deslizo la puerta. Enseguida el aire frio golpeo su cara, haciendo que el cambio brusco de ambiente –ya que dentro se casa no estaba tan helado- le quitara el aire por unos segundos. Camino hasta las escaleras, listo para empezar a bajarlas, hasta que se detuvo de forma un poco brusca.

Esa cabellera castaña, esos ojos verdes… ¿En verdad era él?

Se quedó estático por unos momentos, esperando que el otro lo notara, pues este mantenía la cabeza gacha, mientras se encargaba de subir las dos maletas que subía por las escaleras con ayuda de ambas manos.

-…..Makoto…..

El más alto, al escuchar su nombre pronunciada con una voz que conocía de sobra, levanto su vista. Viéndolo. No esperaba verlo tan pronto, pensaba que tal vez se verían una vez que ambos entraran de nuevo a clase.

-Haru…

-¡Makoto!

Este sin siquiera tener consciencia de lo que iba a hacer, y sin tomar en cuenta de que se podrían caer, bajo lo que le separaba del castaño y se abalanzo sobre él, rodeándole entre sus brazos y sorprendiendo al otro por lo que estaba haciendo el más bajo. Pocas veces hacia algo como eso, pero el no haberlo visto en semanas lo justificaba.

Realmente no quería hacerlo pero con sus manos empezó a tratar de separarse de Haru, haciendo que este último lo soltara de forma lenta, no queriendo acabar con el abrazo.

-Lo siento…..yo…

-¿Quieres entrar? Está haciendo bastante frio y no quiero que pesquemos un resfriado.

Era demasiado evidente que estaba siendo cortante, le molestaba que ni quiera se prestara a no restregarle ese tono de voz molesto. Mako abrió con sus llaves la puerta de su casa, invitándolo a pasar de nuevo. Ahora ya sabía porque ese presentimiento. No quería perder la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

Entro, cerrando la puerta a su paso, ya que el otro había caminado a donde, recordaba, estaba la cocina. El por otro lado, fue hacia la sala, sentándose en uno de los sillones que había en esta.

Al poco tiempo, vio llegar a Makoto de la cocina, con dos tazas en las manos.

-Aquí tienes, para el frio.

-Gracias…

Era bastante incomodo el estar de esa forma pero ningún de los dos sabia como disolver ese ambiente tan tenso y a la vez tan incómodo. La última vez que se vieron no fue precisamente algo que quisieran recordar ni mucho menos de lo que quisieran hablar. Makoto se removió en el sillón, pensando que sería bueno ir por un poco de más café, ya que, al no tener nada que hacer, se lo había tomado todo. Estaba a punto de pararse cuando la voz de Haru lo detuvo.

-Yo…. Quería explicarte todo…. Y pedirte una disculpa por lo que hice….

Se le quedo viendo por unos segundos. Segundos en el que la mirada azul de Haru tampoco se despegó de la mirada esmeralda de él.

-Está bien, te escucho.

Así, pues, le dijo todo. Absolutamente todo. La razón de porque los encontró a él y a Rin besándose, lo que sintió cuando le dijo que habían terminado, cuando se encontró con Rin en la noche y este le invito a tomar, el haberse dejado llevar cuando estuvo tomado. Todo.

Y Makoto escucho todo.

Aun cuando le dolía escuchar algunas partes y otras donde se molestaba, escucho sin decir palabra alguna, solo escuchando atentamente. Y una vez que el de ojos azules termino de hablar, la sala en donde se encontraban volvió a quedar en silencio. Makoto meditando lo escuchado y Haru esperando una respuesta a lo dicho.

-Yo… Lo dije todo, así que tal vez ya no es necesario que este aquí. En verdad es un alivio el poder disculparme por todo lo que te hice.

Sin más, se dirigió a la puerta para poder salir. Había esperado obtener una respuesta por parte del más alto, pero al parecer no iba a tener una. Tomo la perilla y se dispuso a abrirla, pero al instante una fuerza superior hizo que se cerrara. Makoto cuando verifico que la puerta estaba cerrada paso ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Haru. Escondiendo su cabeza entre en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro.

-No puedo decir que lo voy a olvidar….pero algo es claro, y es que te amo. No sabes cuánto miedo tenia de verte de nuevo, porque el que actuó mal, al final, fui yo. No te deje hacer nada y solo por el miedo que tenía en esos momentos. Yo también te pido una disculpa.

Con una de sus manos tomo la bufanda que aún estaba usando el más bajo, deslizándola de una forma lenta, provocándole unas ligeras cosquillas por el pelaje de esta. Empezando a repartir pequeños besos por el cuello. Lo tomo por las caderas e hizo que se girara hacia él, ambos viéndose fijamente y Mako acercándose de forma lenta a los labios de Haru. Un pequeño roce fue lo único que sintieron sus labios contra los contrarios.

-Te amo…

Juntaron sus bocas de forma lenta, como si esa fuera la primera vez que se besaran, recordando en ese tierno acto el sabor de los labios del otro, su textura y el sentimiento de paz y calma que sentían cada que hacían eso.

Con palabras silenciosas; Makoto dio unos pasos hacia atrás para después tenderle la mano a Haru, sabiendo lo que le pedía, sabiendo lo que seguía. Tomo la mano, y sin soltarse, subieron las escaleras que sabía que le dirigían al cuarto del más alto.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la recamara, empezaron los besos mucho más intensos. Empezando una batalla de lenguas donde se atacaban con todo, sin dejarse ninguno de los dos. Dando pasos torpes, con los que estuvieron a punto de caer un par de veces. Pero sin separarse en absoluto. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? ¡Era imposible! Pudo haber sido solo un mes pero para ellos había sido más que eso. El estar acostumbrado a la presencia del otro no les permitía estar mucho tiempo separados. Era como si algo dentro de ellos le hiciera sentir la sensación de vacío cuando no estaban juntos.

Makoto topo contra lo que se suponía, era el borde de la cama, sentándose en este, haciendo que Haru se inclinara para poder seguir besándose. La falta de aire hizo acto de presencia por lo que se separaron. El castaño aún estaba sentado sosteniendo de las caderas al otro que no parecía querer ir con a la cama. Vio, poco después, como se inclinaba en frente de él. Mirando hacia abajo cuando lo hizo.

Haru, se levantó un poco, para así poder alcanzar la boca del otro –que aún estaba confundido por la posición en la que estaban- y darle un corto beso. Poco después empezó a repartir besos por su cuello, quitándole el abrigo que traía junto con la camisa, dejando todo el torso desnudo. Besando también este. Llegando finalmente a lo que sería su destino: el pantalón.

Al tratar de retirarlo, jalando de el con las manos, pero al hacerlo Makoto volvió a la realidad, deteniéndolo.

-¿Q-que haces?.- Pregunto un poco desorientado.

-No es necesario que lo diga, ¿o sí?

-P-pero….

-La vez pasada lo hiciste tú, ahora me toca a mí.

Sin dejarle decir más, le dio un leve empujón para que se recostara en la cama, y el, volviendo a su tarea de antes, retiro los pantalones negros del más alto, llevándose también la ropa interior. Dejando salir también la erección de este. Dirigiendo su boca ahí, empezando a lamer la punta para después engullirlo totalmente con su boca, sacándole gemidos quedos al castaño.

Ansiando más contacto, Makoto llevo sus manos hacia la cabellera de Haru, empezando a establecer una velocidad, haciéndole subir y bajar más rápido. En un momento dado Haru, aun sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, elevo su mirada, encontrándose con la de Makoto. Este último jamás olvidaría una vista como la que tuvo en ese momento, era de lo más excitante.

Después de un momento, tomo a Haru para levantarlo y besarlo, quitándole sus ropas en el proceso, dejándolo totalmente desnudo. Tomándolo de las caderas para posicionarlo sobre sus piernas, haciendo rozar sus miembros erectos. Llevando una de sus manos hacia el trasero de este; para luego empezar a introducir unos de sus dedos, escuchando un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa por eso. Con la otra mano que tenía desocupada, tomo ambos miembros y empezó a masturbarlos, escuchando los constantes gemidos y jadeos que soltaba Haru.

Metió un segundo dedo, uniendo y separándolos como tijeras. Una vez estuvo seguro de que estaba bien seguir lo levanto un poco y empezó a introducirse lentamente. Dando leves embestidas para entrar más rápido.

-Estas…menos estrecho…que la última…vez...

Un color rojizo se apodero de sus mejillas.- Ahhh…C-callate…

Las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más rápidas y más profundas. Cambiaron de posición poco después; Haru se colocó debajo y Makoto arriba, entre las piernas del más bajo. El primero enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Mako. Tomo con una de sus manos el miembro del de ojos azules, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo que las embestidas se hacían más rápidas.

Sintiendo como el orgasmo estaba a poco de llegar, tomo entre su mano la de Haru, entrelazando sus manos e inclinándose hasta alcanzar la boca de este último. Dándole un beso al momento en el que sintió como Haru se venía en su mano. Las contracciones en la entrada de este le hicieron venirse a el también; dejando su semilla en el interior del otro.

Sus respiraciones irregulares era lo único que se escuchaba puesto que la casa de Makoto en ese momento se encontraba totalmente vacía, exceptuando solo a ellos dos. Salió del interior del de menor estatura y se recostó a un lado de él. Atrayéndolo con sus brazos para que se recostara sobre su pecho.

-Haru, yo….

-Shh…siempre eres el primero que lo dice.

Pareció un poco dudoso y avergonzado de decirlo y lo supuso cuando, a pesar de que estaban prácticamente a oscuras, vio un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-….T-te amo…

Sintió como las sabanas que se habían puesto para cubrirse eran estrujadas con fuerza, dirigió su vista y vio como Haru tenía la cabeza hundida en su pecho y la sabana. Rio ante eso.

-Sabes que yo también…

Siendo vencido por el cansancio, cerró sus ojos y poco a poco se fue haciendo víctima de Morfeo. Quedándose totalmente dormido.

….

El incontrolable frio que tenía lo despertó por completo y tratando de entrar en calor, tomo las sabanas, jalándolas pero sin que estas cedieran. Giro su vista a un lado y se dio cuenta de que Haru estaba enrollado en ellas, manteniéndose calientito. Mientras que él se congelaba por el frio de esa mañana.

Se le quedo mirando buen rato, a pesar de que tenía frio. Y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Desde que se habían vuelto pareja los problemas no dejaron de venir, aunque bueno, eso no quitaba los maravillosos y lindos momentos que paso con el de ojos azules.

Jamás se arrepentiría de haberse enamorado de él.

Sus ojos azules, con ese toque de misterio como el que tiene el mar que te provoca querer saber más de él; su nariz respingada, sus labios de un color rosa pálido; convertidos en una línea la mayoría del tiempo, el cabello azulado –casi negro-, y muchas otras cosas que tardaría en decir.

A veces se preguntaba que era en lo que se había fijado Haru en el. Pero realmente no le importaba. Con que lo amara estaba bien.

Poco después volvió a la realidad, al escuchar la alarma de su celular que le decía que se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela. Se levantó y antes de meterse al baño empezó a sacudir a Haru para que se despertara. Se bañó lo más rápido que pudo y después obligo a que el otro lo hiciera también. Una vez alistados comieron y se dispusieron a salir de ahí.

Cuando abrió la puerta Makoto, vio cómo su madre estaba fuera de la casa, con la mano dirigida, a lo que supuso, era la perilla de la puerta.

-¡M-mamá!

-¡Oh! Makoto…. y Haru-chan también….

-Veo que ya van de salida.- Dijo su padre.

-Sí, se nos hizo tarde….

-¡Hm! Algo me dice que tendré que limpiar tu cuarto, ¿eh~?.- Su madre le dirigió una mirada un poco burlesca y al poco tiempo escucho la risa de su padre. Algo le decía que el también sabía de su relación con Haru.

-¡Mama!

-Vamos querida, déjalo. Aprovecho sus horas mientras la casa estaba vacía.

-¡Papa!.- Sus mejillas seguramente estaba totalmente rojas.

-Está bien, está bien. Anda, ya vete, que se te hace tarde.

-¡Hm!

Tomo a Haru de la mano, queriendo salir lo más pronto posible de esa situación tan vergonzosa. Giro su vista hacia el más bajo, pues este no había dicho nada; solo se había quedado callado. Este tenía una pequeña sonrisa sobre los labios y un mini sonrojo en sus mejillas. Contagiado por su sonrisa, el también rio. Al final, era un poco divertido.

Al llegar a la escuela, distinguió que fuera de esta se encontraba Rei y Nagisa. Seguramente esperándolos a ellos. Y no se equivocaron. En el minuto en el que Nagisa los vio se lanzó a ellos dos, haciendo que cayeran al piso. Algo que no le importo al rubio que aún seguía encima.

-¡Los extrañe mucho! ¡Mucho!

De algo pareció darse cuenta el rubio pues se quedó en modo pensativo unos minutos. Cuando su mente hizo click se le s quedo mirando a Haru y a Mako como si hubiera descubierto algo.

-¡Vinieron juntos! ¡Eso quiere decir que se arregló todo! ¿Verdad?

Los aludidos se miraron por unos cuantos segundos y después volvieron su vista hacia Nagisa.

-Sí, se arregló todo.

…..

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases Nagisa y Rei se despidieron de ellos dos para poder dirigirse a su respectiva aula. Cuando quedaron solo, caminaron hacia su salón, con pasos lentos. De un momento a otro sintió como una mano se colaba en el abrigo que llevaba y sabiendo de quien se trataba la tomo, entrelazando sus manos.

Siempre fue de pocas palabras. Pero esas pequeñas acciones que hacía con él y para él, simplemente eran las más hermosas.

Nunca se cansaría de decirlo…

….Jamás se arrepentiría de haberse enamorado de él.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**N/A:**_ ¡YYYYYY AQUÍ EL FINAL! Si queridas y queridos lectores, aquí termina esta bella historia de amorsh (?) Espero que el final les haya gustado tanto como a mi :D! ¡Ah! También les tengo una noticia que tal vez a nadie le importa pero…. ¡Mañana cumplo años! ¡YEEEI! Sip mañana cumplo años así que le quisiera pedir un favor… ¡Ayúdenme a llegar a los cien reviews! Para mi seria uno de los mejores regalos._

_Bueno, bueno, dejando todo eso de lado…. ¡Mil gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de todo este tiempo! ¡Y también de sus maravillosos reviews!_

_Tal vez nos volvamos a leer a finales de Diciembre ya que tengo una historia planeada. Pero quiero tomarme un descanso un rato. De nuevo ¡Mil gracias! y aunque no quiera me tengo que despedir._

_(Disculpen todos los errores de ortografía que tengo, pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para poder corregirlos)_

_¡Saben que las quiero mucho!_

_¡Besos!_


End file.
